Meant to be
by AmytheaRose-Dragonis
Summary: Ashley is a huge Seth Rollins/Colby Lopez fan. What happens when the fates collide to bring these two together. A contest won helps raw passion desperate to bloom and bind them together. Rated M for Language, and Sex, lots of it!
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a fantasy one-shot for Ashley. However, word got out I was writing a story with Seth and it has grown bigger than a one shot before my first post, lol. This took a lot longer to do because I am trying a new character I don't really know. I hope Seth meets expectations :) ;)**

 **This story is a work of pure fantasy and does not reflect on the lives of any and all lives mentioned. I do not own the WWE, or the characters mentioned that do belong to the WWE, or anything else resembling WWE. I just borrowed them for this story. They didn't protest one bit, btw! Ashley belongs to Ashley! :)**

Creative in the WWE had been up to so many wild and crazy things that had bombed, but the 'Assistant for a day' with a Superstar or Diva at a PPV event the winner chose was a huge hit. The contest had a record number of people participating and the response on social media was huge. Ashley had sent in her name a number of times as there was no limit. She prayed harder than she had for anything in years. Seth Rollins was her idol, to be with him for an entire day would be the dream of a lifetime come true!

In full grandiose manner the WWE would be announcing the winner on RAW. Ashley and her friends were watching as usual, all with crossed fingers to see what would happen. The fanfare and drawn out fooling around was sheer torture. Finally a card was drawn from a huge bin. First they announced the name of the Superstar...

"Seth Rollins!" Ashley's heart jumped...maybe, just maybe! There was a glimmer of a chance!

"And the winner is...(longest drum roll EVER!) Ashley Nicole E...!" The world stopped, her hearing seemed to freeze up...no...freaking...Way! Deafening screams of joy from her friends filled the air. Ashley shook her head. Was this for real? They were all screaming 'You Won! You Won!' Her head was reeling. She could barely breathe for several minutes. It went without saying that it was hours before she could get to sleep, dancing in Joy, laughing, Oh my God! A Day With SETH! Yes Yes! YES!

The next morning, an e-mail confirming her win and a phone call to set up the arrangements of the win happened. In three days she would ride a WWE corporate jet to Davenport Iowa, Seth's hometown, meet Seth for dinner the night before the event, spend the night at the hotel and the next day, be his assistant. The whole world would see her with him! The time couldn't pass soon enough!

Finally on Saturday she rode the nearly empty jet with two WWE employees that had her signing all the papers and explaining things right and left. A laminate with her name, a lot of wonderful WWE clothing and other goodies were waiting in the hotel suite with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Thinking they were from the WWE, Ashley plucked the card up and looked at it. She thought her heart would stop in shock from what it said.

'Congratulations Ashley! I'm looking forward to meeting you tonight! I will be there to pick you up at 6:30! C U then! :) Colby Lopez...aka...Seth Rollins!' Sitting down hard in a chair, gaping in shock, her hands starting to shake, the reality hit hard. This wasn't a dream, it WAS real, and it was happening for her! After calming herself she looked around, the room was huge and luxurious, there was a huge bathtub she just had to soak herself in. Texting her best friend to tell her about everything so far, she was absolutely giddy at the very least.

At 5:00, she took a long bubble bath and began to prepare herself for dinner. Taking pains to make her make-up and hair perfect before slipping into the simple but elegant black dress she had picked out. Looking in the mirror, Ashley decided the look worked for her and sat down to watch some television to kill time. She had a million questions running around in her mind. Would Colby be sweet and funny, or the bossy jerk he played on television? Would he be polite but reserved, or carefree and outgoing? Would they stick to boring and 'proper' conversation, or get down and dirty?

A knock at the door made her jump. Glancing at the clock she swallowed hard. 6:30! With a slow and deep breath, she got up and smoothing a line in her dress she walked on shaky knees to the door. Oh My God! Ashley felt her face grow warm as she looked upon the man himself. Colby/Seth! Tall and dressed in a nice suit, his hair slicked back nicely in a ponytail, a red rose in his hand, he was a delicious picture! Looking her up and down, a smile, warm and genuine bloomed.

Colby reached out to her, Ashley thought he was going to shake her hand, but when their hands connected, there was a startling spark that rippled through her and with a slightly startled look, he raised her hand to kiss it gently. With his other hand he handed her the rose and whispered Hello. Their eyes met and deep pools of chocolate brown took her breath away. Managing a response to his greeting and a thank you for the rose and the flowers. The hand that gave her the rose brushed her cheek gently. The bold man on television seemed dazed for a moment then snapped out of it.

Giving his head a shake, Colby told her to call him by his real name then he helped Ashley put on her jacket and led her down to the waiting limousine. The restaurant was about 10 minutes away and they got stuck in a little bit of traffic. The comments about said traffic started off the conversation and did well to break the ice. By the time they walked into the restaurant the conversation was flowing easily and they were laughing together. Colby was everything Ashley had hoped him to be, sweet, funny, polite with some old fashioned good manners. The night was going so well so far. They had a table in the back where it was nice and quiet and they talked about so many things it was hard to remember them all.

There was something about Colby that made it very easy to talk to him. He showed great interest in her, especially her private life which seemed to startle him that he had brazenly asked. He mumbled an apology which she brushed away, it was curious why he asked if she was seeing anyone though. Dinner was great, dessert was funny when the waiter set flames to it and they both jumped, Colby moving between Ashley and the flames in a sweet gesture of protection.

After a nice drive to probably just drag out the time, Ashley was aware of the conversation trailing off now and then and looked up to see the tall, dark haired man, staring at her. A long strand of his dark hair had escaped his pony tail and hung down by his right eye, automatically she reached to push it behind his ear. Blushing furiously she started to apologize. A long finger touched her lips.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Colby's eyes were hypnotizing, his voice was so soft. Like being in a dream sequence, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I have to...do this.." Blazing hot lips, soft as a feather brushed against hers. Gently, so sweetly he kissed her. Pulling her into his lap until she was settled comfortably against him. Both of them moaned softly. Oh God it was so sweet! Relaxing against his body Ashley felt a hand running up her thigh on the outside of her dress. Moments later his hand traced the outline of her breast.

Eagerness denied so so long was rising inside of her. One boyfriend who wanted nothing but kinky sex 24/7 to satisfy his strange needs had scared her off before they went too far. After he took off to find a couple women he could get kinky with, she got curious about the whole sex thing and what it was like with a 'normal' person. Any excitement she had felt before was absolutely nothing compared to now! Colby kissed her again, his dark eyes half open as he watched their lips meet.

Flicking his tongue out, he hesitated, then slowly touched Ashley's lips with his tongue to see if they would part for him. The deep kiss that started was sheer decadence. It started slow and careful, then in minutes was a fire raging out of control. His hands were making small grabs at her thighs and breasts. He encouraged her to touch him back, as much as she wanted to, shyness kicked in and made it a little difficult, but she did get a good feel of that magnificent six-pack of his before the car stopped. Arriving at the Hotel, Colby seemed disappointed. He walked Ashley through the lobby, all cool and collected until they were alone in the elevator.

"Can I come in to your suite?" He nibbled at her ear, making her giggle and nod. Promising he would behave, (DAMN!) the Ninja of the Shield walked calmly beside her all the way to her room and walked in beside her, just as calm, until the door shut. Suddenly shy, Ashley lowered her face, only to have Colby cup her chin in his hand and raise it so he could kiss her again. So hot and sweet...that wicked tongue of his teased hers into playing with his. It was absolutely delicious! Somehow they wound up on the couch and she was in his lap again. Running her hands over his chest, shoulders and face, Ashley felt a very firm stiffness growing under her rear. Colby's eyes began to look glassy.

"See what you do to me baby?" He nuzzled her neck gently. "You're gonna think I'm as crazy as Ambrose, but I have to tell you, I knew I would meet you, I had dreams for weeks that told me of a future between us. We just need to have faith and let it happen..." Kissing her lips again he moved his hips a little.

"That's all for you Ash," he whispered. "That's what waiting for you has done to me!" Dark eyes gazed into hers. "You can feel it, I know you do, don't you? You felt it when our hands touched that first time." He licked around her lips gently, looking insanely sexy with his hair getting messy. Ashley blushed but nodded. Rubbing his bearded cheek against her, making her giggle as it tickled her, Colby grinned wickedly.

"You're a good girl Ashley, I don't want to be accused of corrupting you all on the first night, so some fun will have to wait until tomorrow. I think I am gonna need to keep you close to me, keep you safe and sound, all for me." He grinned wickedly. "Soooo when I leave tonight promise me you won't leave your suite until I come back tomorrow morning okay?" This was all so surreal, but she nodded. Colby asked for her phone number and sent a text so they could communicate between now and then.

"Now that's done. Let's have a little fun." Capturing her lips in a kiss, Colby began to feel out her chest, then let his hand wander lower. "You've got the greatest body! God I love it, let me have a little!" His face lowered to rub against the part of her breasts that showed. Oh my god that was good! Under her ass was his hard-on, begging for attention. A hot hand wandered up her inner thigh, making her squirm and laugh at the gentle tickling.

"That's it baby, rub that sweet ass all over me, you're making me so hot baby, keep it up." She wasn't sure how it happened but one hand of his wound up on her breast, fingers slipping under the fabric to tease at her nipple. The other hand was sliding up between her thighs. A firm stroke of his long fingers down the wet fabric of her panties and she groaned loudly. A sound deep in Colby's throat indicated that he was very happy with what he found.

"Very good baby," He purred in her ear. "Very good, you're so damned wet! Good girl! Rub that ass against me baby, feel how hard that cock is? That's gonna be all yours." Strong hips began to grind up against her. Her most sensitive areas were throbbing with need and the pleasure she was receiving. Rubbing precisely here she needed it, Colby's fingers were getting wet through the fabric he refused to push past, this one time only. The sweet heat he was making her feel was rising so fast it was almost scary. Raw, raging heat tore through her as she was teased towards the most intense climax she'd ever had...

Colby was thrusting himself against her ass as hard as he could in his position, moaning her name and encouraging her to rub him back. Letting out a loud groan that might have been heard all the way downstairs when her hand slid between them to grasp the stiffness and rub around the head in circle. He made her smile for just knowing she was doing what made him feel good. With a loud strangled sound, Colby's eyes rolled. Rubbing at her harder for a moment more, Colby helped Ashley begin to feel the sweet explosive waves of heat wash over her as he moaned her name and shuddered hard, feeling his own release.

It was a powerful feeling for Ashley to be rubbing at him and feel him lose it. His pants grew about as wet from his climax, as her panties were from hers. For several minutes there was only the sound of their heavy breathing slowly calming as he held her against him. Slowly nuzzling her neck and kissing her, Colby murmured to her softly.

"That was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Mmmm, thank you baby." Colby sighed. They kissed for a few more minutes and he then had to leave to see one of the WWE trainers. He had to get back to his room and clean up before he got caught. Promising he'd text her in a little while, Colby kissed Ashley several more times then discretely left her room. If she never had another kiss or sweet word from him, this had been a dream come true...Ashley blushed furiously as she remembered the evening and the naughty pleasures she had shared with Colby. She would NEVER forget, ANY of this!

Ashley was still sitting on the couch maybe half an hour later, knowing she should get up and shower, get cleaned up and ready for bed. When she heard the 'ping' indicating a text message had come in. Expecting it to be her best friend, she was floored and delighted to see Colby's number. Returning the text, she wound up not showering for over an hour more as the messages flew between them. Eventually showering, she had to stop the messaging and charge her phone because it died. Colby told her to have sweet and sexy dreams, he would do the same. He told her to sleep well, she would need the energy for tomorrow. He had a very busy day planned...

 **Okay, this is my first Seth Rollins fic. this story has more to come. Thank you for reading. :) xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley woke from sexy dreams of Colby and a relationship they had in those dreams and grumbled. Damned alarm! Best dreams she had in months and the freaking alarm...woke...her...up! Opening her eyes she realized she wasn't home in her room. Oh my god! She was in a hotel...and the first thing she saw was the rose Colby had given her last night. She slid from the bed to go pick it up, smelling the wicked sweet fragrance. Oh God how she wished she could stay with sweet Colby!

'Please God, if ever you grant me any wish..please let me stay with him!' She whispered aloud. Her dreams and prayers had never never produced much until this weekend...maybe there was a chance...maybe this dream could come true. She sighed and reached for the bunch of flowers. This was so sweet. Remembering the naughty time they had together she felt herself blush furiously, OH MY GOD! She couldn't believe they had done that! A giggle escaped her as she sank onto the bed for a moment, holding the bouquet.

Jumping up after a couple minutes, calling room service for coffee and quickly getting ready for her 'busy day,' that Colby had hinted about. Ashley was ready a good half an hour before her 'Boss' for the day arrived. When Colby knocked on the door, it was quiet, secretive almost. He slipped in to say a quiet good-morning and sneak a couple of little kisses in. Bringing another sweet rose, he warned her that in about 15 minutes a photographer for the WWE would begin to follow them to document their day. He handed her a covered clipboard. They day seemed so easy and almost..quiet and, boring.

Nuzzling her neck, Colby said her main job today was just going to be 'available', for anything he might 'need'. Her face flushed red quickly, as he chuckled.

"Don't worry honey, this will be a blast, we're going to have some serious fun today!" Making sure she had her bag and what she needed. They headed down to the lobby, indulging in a few more quick kisses when no one could see them. He did warn her he would be in character as soon as he hit the lobby, but although he acted his part with others around him, it was as obvious as a sun's glare of a window that she was being treated differently than others.

Walking from the elevator in 'Seth Rollins' mode, the tall man strode from the elevator, handing her his computer case to carry. Focusing on Colby, Ashley discovered the photographer she feared, the one watching every move she made, was hardly noticeable. They went to breakfast where he had her going over the list of things she was to see were in his locker room when they arrived. He had her looking over a small stack of papers with him on how they would work the meet and greet, and explained how she would be a 'go-between' between he and the other fans. (Today she was not just a fan, but 'working' as he employee, an 'employee' of the WWE, His...)

At the arena they headed to after breakfast, she ran down the list of items 'Seth' needed available, then followed him carrying his hydration bottles and a towel for his workout. Oh My God! Sneaking a couple pics of Colby looking so damned hot as he worked out, glancing at her constantly, sneaking a few winks in, he pretended to get really pissed when one of the other wrestlers sidled up to her and got flirty. Screaming and throwing something at the other man Colby dragged her into a corridor 'to explain a few things to her'. What he really did was sneak a few wicked kisses in between loud demands (loud enough to be heard by others in the gym) that she ignore all others except him.

Sitting demurely her eyes glued on Colby as he finished his workout, Ashley silently followed him back to his locker room. More kisses behind the locked door followed then she dashed off at his request to get him some coffee. Colby was showering when she returned, she dared not glance towards the shower stalls although the temptation was killing her. When he came to get dressed he had only the towel around his waist. Finishing a hydrating drink he tossed the bottle into the trash and reached for the coffee.

Thanking her sweetly, he kissed her a couple of times then said he had one naughty shot he was going to have taken a tantalize the fans. A minute later he grumpily called out for a person knocking to enter and the photographer got a picture of his sitting on the bench wearing only the towel, Ashley rubbing his hair dry with another towel while he drank his coffee. After that he sent the photographer off and pulled Ashley into his lap. Kissing her deeply for a few moments before he had to get up and get dressed.

Teasing her gently about her shyness and the fact she hadn't looked in on him while he showered, (He knew because he was watching her!) Colby dressed and got himself ready for lunch then the meet and greet. For over an hour Ashley picked up signed photos and handed them to the fans, handed Colby his water, took notes for him and reveled in being so close to him. After that they took a break and she walked around the building with him, silent and obedient to the grumpy champion.

Back in his locker room Ashley got cuddled and kissed, trying hard to behave herself, she kept reminding Colby he needed to save his energy for his match. With the world's cutest pout he swore he'd be fine, he just needed some 'cuddle time' now! Laughing Ashley blushed and said after his match they could 'play'. Yanking her into his lap he growled against her neck, got a serious feel in on her chest and muttered in resignation.

"Fine then! Since you seem so determined to do what is best for business... AFTER my match I want some playtime with you then!" Giggling and blushing, Ashley had to give in, Colby threatened to stay in the locker room with her in his lap all night if he had to, to get her to say yes. Finally releasing her, Colby got himself ready for his match, grabbing kisses and a grab at Ashley's ass or chest if he could.

Sitting ringside for the brutal match, Ashley was there to hold Colby's championship belt during the match and was the one to hand it back to him when he was declared the winner of said match. Back in his locker room, he showered again, chatting amiably with her as he washed away the sweat from his match. Coming back out from the shower area with only a pair of shorts on, Colby tossed aside the towel he was drying his hair with and motioned Ashley to come to him as he sat down on a couch.

"Come on Ash, you promised me some playtime."

Pulling Ashley into his lap, Colby settled her so she straddled his lean and powerful thighs, she tried resisting but he calmed her, kissing and nuzzling her gently until she was allowing his hands to wander while she sat so wickedly on top of him, her long skirt hitching up a little. As his hands ran over her ass she was feeling twinges of desire, a dampness pooling in her undies from this constant kissing and touching. More comfortable at his coaxing, Ashley ran her hands over his chiseled chest.

Colby's eyes were getting glassy, his breathing was picking up and his mouth was wandering more around her neck and starting to attempt to make marks on her, shivering as his hands slid over her thighs on the outside of her shirt, then began to slide it up bit by bit, Ashley felt the firm rise right below her dampening core. Without thinking she shifted her hips and rubbed against him. Groaning softly Colby nodded, licking his lips, his eyes half open.

"That's it baby, that's what we need..." His mouth latched onto her neck with a suction kiss. Oh God! So sweet! Tingles went from her neck straight to her throbbing core as her nipples stiffened. Moaning Colby's name, Ashley felt a hot hand under her blouse. Teasing her nipples, pinching them and rolling them gently, Colby grinned as she wickedly rubbed harder at him.

"You gonna let me have you baby? Let me fill you up and love you a night long?"

"God Almighty Colby!" Ashley wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and ground her pussy down onto him. Now he was moaning, his dark eyes rolling and a look of sheer lust on his face.

"Fuck yeah baby! That's it.." One strong hand slid down between her legs and boldly slid up the inside of her thighs. As his fingers connected with the wet fabric covering her, Colby groaned, his eyes rolling. "So damned wet for me baby!" He groaned again. Oh fuck! Ashley jumped as the long fingers skirted the fabric and slid underneath, brushing her wet folds and searching for a second until they connected with her aching clit.

"Colby!" Her gasp of shock, and tremble of desire was met with soft crooning to sooth and encourage.

"It's okay baby, just relax, let this happen." Nuzzling her neck he told her to keep rubbing against him. Whimpering as his fingers circled and flicked at her most sensitive spot, Ashley heard Colby's praises. "So wet and so damned responsive, yeah baby girl that's what I want. That's it, you work yourself against me, make us both feel good." grinding into him brought a smile and a vigorous nod as his fingers stirred her growing heat to levels of raging in moments.

"You run so damned hot Ash, I like that, I need that, come on baby I want to see and feel you cumming, lets do this!" Oh damn him! Rolling her own eyes, thinking this may be the one time she could get to do this, she rolled her hips and did as he coaxed. His shorts were damn near bursting with his stiffness, grinding on it was exactly what Colby wanted from her. His hands went everywhere on her, his mouth was marking her up as he groaned against her neck.

Working herself hard and fast against the stiffness below her, Ashley was feeling her climax getting so close. Colby's mouth got dirtier and dirtier as he worked on his own pleasure, matching it to hers. Thrusting against her as she rubbed hard, the waves were rising quickly and about to explode. Burying her face in his neck as his thumb worked her clit, Ashley felt Colby let his head fall back, he was moaning and biting his lip as they worked at it...in a flash the explosions hit for both of them.

Working their bodies together as the waves of pleasure came crashing into them, Ashley and Colby held tightly to one another as a low moan of 'cumming' escaped the ninja. Shuddering hard together as they peaked, holding each other tight, they slowly began to relax, the wild throbbing of intense pleasure ebbing down, making the couple feel lethargic, lazy, and well satisfied. Colby sighed heavily and kissed Ashley's mouth gently several times. Snuggling Ashley in his arms as they calmed Colby whispered to her softly after several minutes.

"I can't stand the thought of you leaving and going home tonight. Tell me you'll stay with me." Her blush rising again Ashley looked up into chocolate brown eyes.

"I wish I could, but a company jet is supposed to take me back home." Colby shook his head his eyes lighting up hopefully

"It doesn't have to. I can offer you the chance to stay on as my assistant. If you need to go home to get a few things I can get you there and back. We can discuss the rest of our work week tomorrow if you choose to stay." A hot hand slid down her thigh, a gentle nuzzle to her neck made it impossible to think.

"I...I don't need to go get anything at home, I can get a few things at any store, but I need to call home, tell my sister I won't be coming in to work at her shop..." Oh my god this was so damned mind blowing! 'Someone pinch me!' Ashley thought as she nodded her agreement to his request.

"Good," Colby breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. "I'll have all your things moved to my suite, we can figure out what you need and get it for you tomorrow. Let's pack up and head back to the Hotel for some peace and quiet, together..." A soft kiss brushed Ashley's lips, Colby sucked briefly on her bottom lip.

"Alone..." Colby whispered. Ashley's blush rose quickly as she shyly nodded. The sweetest smile lit Colby's face as he moaned softly, holding her tight, tucking her head under his chin as he hugged her tight for a couple of minutes.

"This will be so awesome baby, You'll never regret it." Ashley never thought twice about the decision, this had to be, she and Colby...there was a connection between them, and they both needed it. Bending to get lost in the long, sweet kiss Colby lowered onto her mouth. Ashley felt a wind tingle rip through her, she'd made a wish, it was coming true...

 **Thank you for reading, please review... :) xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick and quiet little dinner at a great french restaurant, Colby took Ashley back to his suite. She had yet to tell her family what was going on yet. He had said tomorrow might be best to do that, it was late now, she had agreed. Whenever they had a moment or two he grabbed a kiss, or a grab at her ass or chest, snuggling Ashley sweetly each time. Ashley was in 7th heaven, this was more than she thought possible! She had been so close and so wicked with her idol Colby! And my god he was so wonderful! As they rode in the elevator his eyes kept locking with hers, it was so easy to get lost into those chocolate depths.

Taking up her hand, weaving their fingers together, Colby walked Ashley to his suite. He'd already told her during dinner that he didn't have to get going in the morning until 11:30. He had already set up a wake up call with the desk for 10:30, so they didn't need to worry about oversleeping, if they slept...he hinted wickedly. Behind the door of the five room suite, Ashley was amazed at the size and elegance of the whole thing. A bottle of champagne waited on ice for Colby to crack it open by a beautiful crackling fireplace.

The lights were low and many flame-less candles flickered all throughout the opulent rooms. In the master bedroom, Ashley's luggage waited in the walk-in closet beside Colby's. He encouraged her to maybe find something 'more comfortable' to relax in. He took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, reaching for the bottle of bubbly to open it as she headed on in to look. Her flowers were in the bedroom by the bed, adding their sweet scent to the room. Opening her suitcase, pondering on what she could change into, Ashley spied a simple but beautiful light blue silky soft nightie with a robe she'd been given for her birthday.

Slipping on the sexy little number she shyly edged towards the door to the living room, peeking out to see Colby sipping champagne from one of the crystal flutes that came with the champagne, Ashley must have made some noise because Colby looked over his shoulder and his jaw dropped. Looking her over, Colby licked his lips, grinned and setting the glass aside stood.

"Damn baby! You look magnificent!"Ashley felt her cheeks warm as he reached for her hand and led her around to front of the couch to sit. Handing her a filled glass of champagne he sat beside her. Whispering a shy thanks, she murmured she wasn't legal to drink yet.

"You're close enough! No worries, I won't tell, just enjoy. It's our business and no one else's!" He leaned to peck at her lips. Next to the ice bucket was an elegant plate with beautifully decorated, chocolate dipped strawberries. Colby picked up one and brought it to Ashley's lips and encouraged her to take a bite. The richness of the chocolate and the decadence of the sweet berry was almost too much, she had to sip some champagne to flush out the rush of extreme sweetness in her mouth.

Selecting another kind of berry, she offered it to Colby who grinned happily. He ate the strawberry she offered acting quite shameless! Moaning softly in delight, licking her fingers, sucking off every bit of chocolate, his eyes full of lust Colby was telegraphing his desires. He had removed his jacket and vest when the came in, his silk button down shirt was partway open showing curly tendrils of hair peeking out. Eyeing Ashley, especially the deep plunging neckline of her gown, Colby pulled her into his lap, and settled her right on top of his growing hard-on.

The champagne, the strawberries, dressed in a sexy nightgown for a man she adored, and feeling him horny again was all making her feel incredible twinges of need. Wicked lips caressed hers and strong hands began to wander her body. Mmmm, that was so good! Nuzzling her neck as he began to undo the tie of her robe, Colby whispered in her ear, asking if he could have her, burying her face in his chest, blushing, Ashley shyly nodded. Lifting her easily, Colby carried her a few feet away to the lush rug in front of the fireplace.

Laying Ashley down carefully, combing her long hair out with his fingers, Colby looked her over and slowly opened her robe. Gentle kisses rained down all over her neck and shoulders, working slowly downwards along the neckline, teasing the mounds of her breasts. Teasing her nipples through the silky fabric, making them stiff and wanting more of his touch, Colby deliberately worked her up, exciting her to incredible levels before getting super naughty. Helping her from her robe, Colby then began to slowly work on getting Ashley's silky gown off.

"So damned beautiful baby, I need to see all of you." He murmured softly, grinning when she pouted and said it wasn't fair he had so much more on. With a laugh, Colby evened things out and removed his button down shirt and his t-shirt, then his pants and socks, leaving him only in his tight Under-Armour. Looking a little cocky he said normally he didn't wear anything under his pants, but he didn't want to be too bold when he undressed for her this time. More blushing occurred then.

Colby's body was a work of art, Ashley was loving the view, then at his encouragement, enjoyed both the view and the feel. He had wicked dark curls covering his rock hard abs, (Which matched his rock hard cock!) and his thighs were incredible! There wasn't an ouch of fat on his entire body, or so it seemed. As he started kissing his way down Ashley's body again, he peeled the nightgown too. Suckling at the needy tips of her breasts, lapping, sucking and running his teeth over them, Colby chuckled as she squirmed, the heat in her core rising and the dampness pooling between her thighs.

The need for something she had never felt was getting overwhelming, she'd had sex before, but it was just..boring, mundane. The conviction that it would be so much more with Colby was set like concrete in Ashley's mind. Unlike her ex-boyfriend, Colby excited her like crazy. The simplest things he did were rousing her, getting her eager and wet. Hoping and dreaming he would have her and bury that hot cock of his deep inside of her. Oh God she wanted that so bad!

Once her gown was off, Colby separated her thighs, looking down at her undies and no doubt seeing a very large wet spot on them. It was obvious that his wide grin was over her excitement and the evidence she would quickly be ready for him.

"Touch me." Colby murmured and leg her hand to the mound of eager and swollen flesh that was still covered. Obediently rubbing and stroking him through the fabric, she saw his nodding and quickly heard his moans. Good! She was making him feel good, she wanted that. She wanted to see and feel him cum and know she was the one that made that happen. Colby was quickly developing his own wet spot as she rubbed at him.

The swollen flesh quickly swelled to full size and was demanding a release from confinement, she helped him pull off his last bit of clothing. Oh my! He was gorgeous there too! Reaching to grasp his dripping cock and stroking it, Ashley grinned at the loud moan from Colby. Nodding and moving into her motions, he slid a hand down between her thighs and went straight to fingering her through the fabric of her panties then after a moment the long fingers slid inside the fabric and were soaked in her flowing juices.

"Damn baby!" Colby groaned. "I don't know if I've ever seen any woman whose pussy gets as wet as yours! Mmmm! Wet and so fucking hot! Are you tight?" Long digits slid into her, delving deeply, rubbing her g-spot, making wicked tingles rip through her as her clit and nipples felt the heat the most. As his fingers began to thrust into her, retreating then thrusting back in, his thumb began to circle her clit and rub at her, with the perfect speed and pressure.

Oh god that was fucking perfect! Moaning as she felt the heat rising rapidly, and her pussy get way past dripping wet she began to crave his cock. A couple more movements of his fingers and the thought of the stiffness in her hands being inside of her and Ashley stiffened up and moaned his name as a strong climax tore through her leaving ripples of pleasure crashing over her, making her shudder hard in release. Colby was amazed and pleased at her wetness and after removing his hand from between her legs, licked his fingers dry, then declared her the sweetest he'd ever tasted, and ready to take his cock. Quickly sliding her undies off and tossing them aside he moaned as he looked her over.

In the heat of the moment and now almost wild with need, Colby lifted Ashley's hips and positioned himself at her soaking entrance and with a hard thrust, sank in deep. The reaction was immediate and intense as a second climax hit Ashley hard. Crying out as the jolt hit her, she was just barely aware that the man above her was moaning very loudly and rolling his eyes as her body clamped down hard on him, and making milking motions on his cock that were driving him wild.

Colby's powerful body wanted desperately to began to fuck hard and fast, but he held back the best he could until he could be sure he wouldn't act like a complete sex maniac and could start slower. Remembering only after he was balls deep that he hadn't put on a condom, Colby admitted later he didn't give a damn. He was horny, she was ready and they fit together perfectly. She'd gotten off, now it was his turn to cum. The lean body began to move, the muscles flexing like a moving work of art. Driving deep and retreating only to drive deep again, Colby was a beast when roused!

Anything Ashley had seen before when he was turned on was nothing compared to now. He'd tasted her (literally) and now he couldn't get enough. Groaning her name and rolling his eyes as he moved, Colby wrapped his arms around Ashley and began to pound into her, his cock stretching her pussy and giving it one hell of a work out. Colby moaned and talked to her for the the entirety of this first time together, he loved her wetness, her tightness, the way her body grabbed him... He loved her taste, her smell, her everything. He was calling her his now, his. As he grew closer to his climax Colby was holding her so tight and making so much noise, Ashley was sure they could be heard three floors down! Colby kept repeating she was his now, over and over!

"Say it Ash! Say you're mine!" Moaning herself, she obeyed. He nodded, smiling, pleased. "This sweet hot pussy I'm buried in is mine now! No other cocks will ever get to play inside it. Only mine, Yes?" Ashley moaned as Colby pounded her wildly. Oh god he was so damned good! His almost maniacal behavior was lost in the pleasure of the act. He was acting wildly possessive and right now that felt incredible! Colby was declaring her as his and his alone. With a scream of her name and a few moments of even wilder pounding, Colby stiffened and unloaded into her, his abundant cum overflowing and trickling down her inner thigh.

With a final deep groan Colby collapsed panting wildly on top of Ashley for a few minutes before slowly rolling to the side. Slowly pulling her into his arms as he calmed. Colby kissed her forehead and sighed deeply, sounding so satisfied. Looking down at her, the sated man smiled and traced his fingers over her face gently. Soft words thanking her for the loving they shared were perfect, he was so sweet and cuddly, Ashley knew she'd fallen in love with him. It wasn't just lust.

Maybe half an hour later Colby roused himself and gently scooping Ashley up, carried her to the luxurious huge bed that waited for them to sleep in...at least for a couple of hours...then...anything could happen.

 **Thank you for reading, please review. XOXOX :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley had always had a fantasy about Colby being an insatiable lover, finding out that he actually was insatiable was a startling revelation. After a couple hours sleep she woke to a hot hand wandering over her body and an even hotter throbbing stiffness against her ass begging her to wake up. Colby was completely shameless when he was horny. As he nuzzled her neck, his wandering hand slid between her legs.

"Mmmm, good morning baby, let's have some fun shall we?" It was a little frustrating to not be awake as quickly as she needed to be, and some parts needed more help than last night to get roused again. Colby was teasing her clit and running his fingers down her folds but she wasn't awake enough to feel anything yet. Sliding a hand under her shoulders to raise her head up a bit he brought her face closer to his already dripping cock. Swallowing hard, knowing what he wanted, Ashley shyly parted her lips as he got closer.

"That's it baby, you know what I want." Pushing his stiffness past her lips, Colby praised her nervous allowance of him jamming his cock in her mouth before she was completely awake. A bitter tang hit her tongue and she did her best not to make a face. She wanted her lover to be happy so she began to do things she had only read about, changing her motions as he instructed, and was much happier when he sounded very pleased. Sucking on the tip of his dripping heat while he worked her lower body and finally stirred her into arousal and abundantly wet, Colby pulled out of her mouth and kissed his way down Ashley's body.

Remembering to use a condom this time, Colby was very eager and slid in quickly. Groaning and rolling his eyes as he moved on top of her, begging her to wrap her thighs around him as he began to thrust. Colby created enough sweet friction to make her feel really good but she wasn't able to climax. The whole floor had to have heard him when he damn near screamed as he finished up. It would have been nice if he'd screamed her name, but at least she was feeling good now, and he was happy as well.

Cuddling her for about an hour between yawns and quick spans of dozing, Colby startled Ashley when she felt him swelling against her thigh. Again? So soon? Dang! This time that wicked hand stirred her quickly and almost to climax. The sweet heat was rising in her as they kissed sloppily, their tongues tangling and bodies rubbing together. Moaning his name as she was soaking his fingers with a flood of pre-orgasmic wetness, Ashley loved Colby's naughty smile.

Stretching himself out on his back, propped up by a ton of pillows, Colby motioned her closer asking her to straddle his strong thighs before she rolled on the condom he handed her. Next, she was to rise up as instructed, and sink back down on him, allowing Colby to slide in deeply. Learning to ride the man of her dreams was a bit of a challenge, the whole riding thing wasn't something she had much practice on, then there was the throbbing stiffness that was thrusting up into her with rapid and strong motions, battering her insides.

If it hadn't been for those wicked fingers skillfully teasing at her clit and bringing an intense climax right after he slid in, she might have tried to talk Colby into another position. The intense waves that rippled through her, making her moan, arching and shivering in delight and clamping down hard on Colby's cock had him moaning as well.

"Fuck yeah baby! Damn that's good! God I love how tight your pussy is, and when you squeeze like that...DAMN!" Gripping her hips while he worked on rubbing them both in a delicious way for a couple minutes, Colby muttered a few more dirty things then told her to ride him faster and harder. His fingers reached for her clit and began to tease and stroke, stirring up her heat again. Oh god that mouth and those fingers should be outlawed! Ashley thought as Colby worked on.

Bracing herself against his chest, Ashley rose and fell, rotated her hips and squeezed tight on Colby as he coaxed her through the long act. She would quickly discover, it could take a long time before her new lover climaxed if she was on top. When he was on top, much quicker! Her legs were starting to get sore when rougher finger strokes made her shudder and she moaned his name, feeling the incredible hot waves of delight beginning. Below Ashley, Colby gripped her hips and rammed himself upward a few times before beginning to moan loudly and shudder as his own orgasm began.

"Aww Fuck! Ashleeeeey! Cummmmmmming!" Amazing her as he arched up at his final thrust and held them both up for a few moments before collapsing, Colby's magnificent chest was soaked with sweat and heaving. Laughing as he reached up to pull her against his chest, he hugged her tight and kissed her sweetly.

"That was so damned good baby, thank you! Muah!" He kissed her again, loudly this time and sighed happily. As she rolled to the side, Ashley well felt that she had been pounded hard and hoped he was sated, at least for now, until she grew more accustomed to very frequent and heavy duty sex. Those hopes were dashed maybe an hour and a half later when Colby's hands suddenly groping and massaging her breasts hard woke her from a weary nap. Seriously? WTF?

"Mmmm my sweet baby, I need some more of your sweet pussy!" He was kidding right? Aw shit! NO! Against her ass he was hard as a rock. Was he taking fucking Viagra or what? She was exhausted and her lower parts cringed at the thought of him pounding at her again. Her jaw and the back of her throat was still a little tender from when he had her sucking on him. Then he completely freaked her out and she decided her pussy was doing just fine.

"Hey baby? You ever take it up the ass? I heard it feels better than a virgin, so damned tight!" Feeling the groping hands on her breasts and that dribbling cock poking her ass, her eyes shot open and she swallowed hard. Frantically thinking, she reached behind to stroke him as she tried to give him a great reason to leave her ass alone. Right as he was trying to reach for another condom she asked if he liked 'doggy-style.' There was a laugh and a very eager laugh.

"Oh Hell yeah! Come on baby, hands and knees! Let me bang you from behind!" Wincing as she rolled over and rose up, her pussy flinched at his touch but her ass was grateful. Stimulating her just perfectly, Colby had Ashley wet and ready as he slid into her for the forth time. The clock said 6:20! Damn, the day was just starting and already it was so freaking long! As he began to thrust, his hand slid around to tease at her clit. It was getting tender from all the attention and Ashley decided she better toughen up her jaws because her pussy was gong to wear out permanently, and probably withing a week at this pace! Her mouth and hands would have to learn to satisfy him!

Nipping at her shoulder as he lay over her, humping hard and making all the noise in the world. Colby was moaning Ashley's name over and over. He told her how good she felt around him, how good it was to be inside of her and how to move with him to make it better. Thankfully the lust crazed man was slowing down in the fourth round and not pounding so hard. Squeezing her breasts and rubbing her clit until he managed to coax one last climax from Ashley, Colby mercifully finished seconds later. With a scream of her name, and a wild shudder, the man with the two toned hair finally was sated.

Holding a sore and very tired Ashley while he kept kissing her and she kept closing her eyes, not as an invitation for a kiss but an attempt to get some rest, Colby seemed much calmer than he had been since they met. Not sure when she fell asleep, Ashley felt like she'd been hit by a truck when Colby coaxed her awake at 9:00. The urge to cringe as he immediately sweet talked her was soothed by the discovery he wasn't rock hard and wanting another round of sex.

Wearing his glasses and looking adorable, Colby surprised Ashley by telling her he had a nice hot bath waiting for her to slip into. Caressing his bearded cheek and absolutely delighted, she shyly leaned to kiss the lips eager to return the sentiment. It was not pleasant to get up, her whole hip area ached, it took her a few moments to get herself upright enough to slip into the hotel's complimentary robe Colby held for her. Looking contrite, he apologized for getting so crazy during sex, but he hadn't seemed to be able to get enough of her! He had no control!

Blushing heavily, Ashley accepted Colby's tender kisses and the mild painkillers he brought in with coffee and a bit of toast to make sure she didn't get an upset stomach. They had two hours before they had to be at the airport. Plenty of time for to take a nice soak in the tub and then go get a leisurely breakfast with Colby. 35 minutes later Ashley was dressed and had packed herself up. Colby ducked in to take a shower and Ashley made calls to her mom, sister and best friend, all went to voicemail. WTH? Glaring at the phone she sent out texts.

She was expected to work a shift tomorrow, her sister better answer! She called her sisters shop and the ding-bat buddy of hers who was way too loud and rude said she would leave a message that she called.

"You better be here tomorrow on time Ash! I've worked your shifts all weekend!" Then the rude bitch hung up.

"Stupid bitch! I just told you I wasn't coming back! Get your head out of your ass!" Ashley grumbled as she glared at her phone.

"Problems baby?" Colby came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel...such a tasty view! She shrugged.

"I tried calling my mom, sister, even a friend, all calls went to voicemail. I called the shop my sister owns, where I work and told the woman answering I needed my sister to call me, I wasn't coming back to work. She wasn't even paying attention. The last thing she said to me before she hung up on me was 'You better be here tomorrow on time Ash! I've worked your shifts all weekend!', She didn't even listen to me!" Colby waved the incident off.

"She doesn't matter to you anymore Ashley. You left messages, their loss and their problem if they don't listen!" Giving her a hug and a sexy kiss, he patted her on the ass and dropped his towel in preparation for getting dressed. Ashley watched in appreciation as Colby dressed and groomed himself carefully. 'So fucking fine, and ALL mine!' Ashley thought smiling. 15 minutes after that last call they were ready to go, collecting their luggage and waiting for a porter, Colby snuck a few more kisses in.

On the way to the elevator and on the way down to the lobby Colby told Ashley more or less what the day would be like. The porter pushing the cart with their cases was watching Colby with rapt attention and got a picture while still in the elevator and an autograph, totally wowing the younger man. Colby was very nice, stroked the kids ego quite a bit and tipped him well as he sent him out ahead of them to take the luggage to the waiting car. Allowing Colby to get a couple more kisses when the porter was focused on the opening door

Walking from the elevator, feeling a little self conscious that maybe she was walking funny from the poundings she had taken, (And positive she was!) Ashley happened to look up and see a shaggy haired ginger-blond man in leather jacket and jeans facing away from her. He was with a couple other guys Colby worked with and she knew him even from the back. It was his former Shield-mate 'Dean Ambrose', or Jon. The tall man was in an animated discussion and reacted to something one of the others said and a look that was aimed their way

Turning suddenly to look at Colby with a look that was hard to read, he glanced at Ashley, then back at Colby who had just noticed him. A strange noise from Colby made Ashley look up. Colby did not look happy. His hand came up to grasp the back of her neck and he muttered they were leaving, they would eat somewhere away from the hotel. Colby steered her away from the others with a not very pleasant look at Jon which she caught in a mirror. She also saw a confused look as he watched them leave.

Jon took a step away from the others and then began to follow them. As she stepped into the limousine and looked up at Colby behind her, she saw Jon watching from the doorway, Colby was busy with an incoming call from Paul /HHH and wrapping an arm around her shoulders reached to fondle her breast as he conversed with his boss. Glancing at Jon one last time she saw him still watching as the driver shut the trunk, started the vehicle and drove them away. Why in the world was he watching? Colby laughed loudly over something and said he and his 'new girl Friday' were going to get breakfast then head for the airport. Hanging up on the call Colby pulled Ashley close and kissed her forehead.

"We'll get breakfast, hit the airport, fly out and then when we get to our next stop we will get you set up with whatever you need. Marcy from travel will send you my itinerary and an address your friends or family can mail you stuff at. They can mail your clothes and stuff there too. It will get delivered where ever we are supposed to go next..." Colby went on for a couple minutes but the overwhelming circumstances she was suddenly a part of and little sleep the night before made Ashley fade out temporarily as she tried to take stock of what her life was becoming. She had messaged her sister and best friend since no one answered their phones when she called and tried to tell them what was going on, and that she wasn't coming home, for who knows how long...

Oh well, she had tried. Colby gave her a gentle shake and asked if she was okay. Blushing, admitting she was still a little sleepy, Ashley was delighted when he told her to rest and kissed her lips after gently pushing her head to rest against his shoulder. Yeah, this was going to be just great...life was gonna be so awesome with Colby...She yawned and closed her eyes, falling into a light sleep on the way to breakfast.

 **Thank you for reading, please review. :) xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing in any way of the WWE or their characters, company or plot situations. I earn nothing but comments for my writing. NOTHING I write is a reflection on the real lives of the people mentioned in them...This is a work of sheer fantasy! Thank you. :) Please, keep reading... :)**

Waking up very groggy in the car when they arrived at the airport, Ashley barely remembered what she ate for breakfast later in the day. They rode in a company jet to the next town then she and Colby got her set up with any supplies she would need while on the road this week plus a few items he threw in the basket she didn't care to ask about. By the time she was watching him work out at the the health club in the arena, she finally was getting responses from her family.

General disbelief from family and friends was circulating because she had taken off not only for the weekend to be an 'assistant for a day' with the WWE champ, the fact that she had continued to stay on with him for an 'unknown amount of time' sent them all into a major tizzy. Their reactions were in a full range from amusing to annoying.

Unaware that Colby was watching her closely as she sat frowning and pounding out responses to questions on her phone, Ashley was most annoyed at her sister who acted as if she was owed major explanations and a 30 day notice. When Ashley started the job at her sister's shop it was at the begging of her mother. She had quit a nice job at a music store to help out when her sister launched her own business and all she got from it was nasty hours, a worse pay check and constant crap from her sister's best friend, the snotty bitch who gave her crap when she called and absolutely no thanks or appreciation from her sister. She was the work horse of the group while the others partied through, she was so done with that.

As soon as Colby was done she was up and bringing him a towel and a fresh water bottle, earning herself a beautiful smile. He went to wash up and when done suggested they get something to eat. He lightly questioned her being upset while using her phone, Shrugging she said her sister was being a pain. She began to seriously learn what was expected during Colby's day. Carry a water bottle and his brush to keep his hair slicked for interviews. Hold his phone and keys to his locker room/car/hotel room. Hold onto any mail or messages brought for him and above all keep track of the time and the list of promo's interviews and appearances he needed to make.

Given charge of an I-pad that Colby used to keep track of his life, Ashley typed in new appearances he was expected to make and potential interviews as well as mandatory ones for the company. As she used it she was aware of messages from a women that kept appearing, a woman he had been engaged to. She tried not to look but they kept popping up between his 'work' messages. The woman was still angry at him over his breaking up with her and would berate him from time to time, now apparently she had already heard about Ashley and was making not very nice comments and asking rude questions. Ashley put her down to be the typical angry 'ex.'

As they had a light dinner in the catering area, Ashley was immediately aware of when a certain tall ginger-blond walked in with the big Samoan. Colby was furiously pounding out a response to something on the I-pad and didn't see their entry. Blue eyes caught sight of Ashley and the man stopped walking. The tattooed man beside him followed his buddies line of sight and said something quietly. They spoke quietly to one another and Jon/Dean made a face and shook his head. They went ahead and got their meal and sat. Ashley was aware of constant looks from the Ohioan.

Colby finished with torturing his I-pad and set it aside, went to dig back into his dinner and caught sight of the man that was looking over at them. He stared back, glanced at Ashley who was smart enough to not be looking at the other men and then fired a hostile look towards the others. She was presuming the blond, but what in the hell were these daggers from Colby all about? He watched her for practically every second until they were done and left, Colby flashing a look over his shoulder as they walked out the door. His arm had possessively slipped around her waist and for once she wasn't too crazy about the way he did it.

In the locker room Colby was pissy for a few minutes, Ashley watched him stomp around as he inspected the room as he had asked her to set it up, then he looked over his ring gear. Reaching to pull Ashley into his arms for a nice hug, nuzzling her neck until she giggled, Colby groped at her ass and rubbed against her.

"Mmmm I can't wait to get you to the hotel tonight. I need more of this sweetness!" Damn this man was one horny son of a...! Nipping Ashley's neck ,he kissed her temple and released her so he could get dressed for his first interview. 20 minutes later she was watching him practice then record the interview then watched him cut a promo. He was something else when in character! Thank God that wasn't who he really was!

As she watched, she felt someone come up behind her and was just about to look when Colby finished with his promo looked up and his face was clouding and he roared for someone to 'get the hell away from my assistant!' Turning in confusion and fear of whatever set off his anger, Ashley turned and saw Jon right behind her. Blue eyes looked her over, she just stood still. A hand gloved in the mandatory black leather wrapped around her upper arm and he was pulled away from the now smirking man. He'd come up so close behind her she had felt his warmth.

Why was Colby so angry over Jon's getting close to her, he wouldn't hurt her would he? From what she had heard, Jon was a really nice guy and hadn't thought him to be any sort of threat, although he was showing some interest, she wondered why. Colby pretty much dragged her back to his locker room, muttering and snarling the whole way. Immediately upon entering the room he locked the door and pulled Ashley tightly to his body, holding her against his chest for a few minutes. What the Hell?

Sliding a gloved hand under Ashley's chin, Colby raised her face and planted an evil kiss onto her mouth. Hot, wicked sweet, sexy and powerful, it stole all her thoughts and as he pinned her to the wall, all she could think of was him. Wrapping her arms around his neck brought out a pleased moan from the tense man who began to slowly unwind. Kissing for several long delicious moments, Colby was calm and cuddly for most of the evening after that.

Colby was such a sweetheart once he calmed down, he even made her a special tea for 'clarity and energy'. It had nice taste and she enjoyed it as she watched his match from a monitor in his locker room. He won of course and she greeted him with a bottle of water and a fresh towel, he greeted her with kisses. Glancing at her mug he nuzzled her neck and coaxed her to drink it all.

"I get stressed sometimes and have really high energy because of it. A good friend says it helps people put up with me and my energy level." He laughed. "It's all natural and tastes good too." Ashley nodded agreeing that it was good and finished the cup, showing him the empty vessel. It really pleased him for some reason. Maybe 20 minutes later after Colby had showered and she had packed him up, he led them from the building to the waiting car. Again Ashley saw the former Shield-mate of Colby, this time he was looking away as they exited, then someone said something and pointed towards them, then he turned to look at her again. Their eyes met briefly then she looked down. Afraid to stir up Colby and ruin his good mood, she waited quietly for him to join her after he greeted the fans that yelled for him and spent some time taking pictures with them and signing autographs.

Joining her in the car he turned out the interior lights, throwing them into darkness so they could not be seen from the outside. Wrapping one arm around Ashley, Colby pulled her into his lap and landed a wicked kiss on her lips, plunging his tongue in to ravish her mouth. A wandering hand slid up her thigh and made tingles ripple through her, centering between her legs. Surprised to feel eager for his attentions, she could only moan as he groped at her breast then slid his hand down to cup her needy parts. Ashley's moaning louder brought a huge grin to Colby's face.

"Oh yeah, I like the sound of that, keep it up baby!" The phone from the driver rang and Colby answered it. He seemed unbothered by the message that there was gridlock all around the arena and it could take a while to get to the Hotel and told the driver to not worry. Grinning in a naughty way Colby put his hand back down to rub at Ashley. Moaning and unable to not move with him, Ashley had a little bit of trouble focusing on Colby at first when she saw faces looking in the windows. As he undid her top and pulled away her bra he said they couldn't see in with the lights off.

A hot sucking mouth at her breast and a hand rubbing her to a soaking wet and wildly throbbing core, Ashley moaned and squirmed on Colby's lap feeling him quickly swell below her ass. Undoing Ashley's jeans and having her rise up to kneel on the seat, Colby slid his hand down to boldly rub her most tender areas after shoving her jeans to her knees. Reaching to undo his fly he extracted his dripping cock and grasped the back of her neck.

"Come on baby, be a good girl and use that sweet mouth to make me feel good." As she was pushed down to make her mouth and his cock connect, Colby's fingers slid into her panties and connected with her clit. Oh God yes! Licking around the dribbling head of Colby's stiffness Ashley moaned. Hot fingers were stroking her wet folds and teasing her clit. Finally drawing it in and experimenting with his swollen heat, she moaned as he hit her just right and discovered how crazy her moaning could get him. A string of profanities ripped from Colby's lips and he must have groan 'fuck,' eight or nine times before telling her to stop.

"Need to cum in your pussy!" He felt around in his bag and came out with a condom he found and rapidly rolling it on motioned Ashley to drop to the floor. As soon as she was on her knees he was pulling her undies down, moaning as said he could see how wet she was. Quickly rising over her, the feel of Colby beginning to push in had Ashley quivering and moaning. One hard thrust and he had to cover her mouth quickly. A wild jolt ripped through her, centering at her core as his entrance triggered an immediate climax. Holy...! Oh God yes!

Moaning loudly against the hand that covered her mouth, Ashley felt her eyes rolling back as the delicious pulsations rippled through her body, making every erogenous zone lite up and explode with intensity. Colby laughed a little praising how responsive she was.

"Damn baby! That feels so good! You cum so quick and so hard for me! Your sweet pussy squeezing me so tight! Fuck I love that, that te.. that rest you had got you rested and ready for another round. Oh yeah!" Releasing her mouth and alternating with groping at her breasts and fingering her as he thrust, Colby stirred Ashley up into a raging heat as he was banging away like a maniac. The sound of his balls slapping against her as he thrust was so damned naughty, his noises were louder than hers as they rocked into each other. The car moved slowly, but just enough to cover their bouncing around in the back.

The friction from the wild pistoning motion of his cock ramming back and forth was stirring her towards another orgasm and from the groans above her, Colby felt it coming. He fingered her roughly, nipped her shoulder and squeezed at her nipples then groaned loudly as her explosion hit, making her moan and shudder in the waves of pleasure that slammed through her.

"Damn baby! I guess I know how to make you feel good huh?" Colby laughed. His taking complete credit for the pleasure was annoying, but still feeling delicious waves of delight ebbing through her, just let it go. She did nod, expecting he wanted that and felt him begin to work on his own climax. Gripping her hips and thrusting harder, working on rubbing against her to get himself off, Colby seemed to stifle himself as the wild shudders ripped through him. She heard him moaning 'cumming' over and over along with assorted , 'Oh fuck yeahs, and the like until a long whining wail escaped him with hard, delicious thrusts and one final shudder, Colby was finished.

Collapsing against Ashley's back for a couple of moments, his powerful chest heaving, Colby let out a happy sounding moan and a small laugh. He backed away and reached for a little bag he had gotten her this morning. She now understood why the interesting assortment of items were bought and put into it. Wipes, little trash bags, a couple of other sundries, hair brush and small hair spray.

After both of them cleaned up he slipped a small tube of lube and some condoms into it, and suggested she slip her wet panties into a little bag to take in to put in her laundry, and keep a couple extra pairs in the bag, just 'in case'. He playfully called it their 'fuck 'n' go' bag. Ashley was not amused but laughed along with her boss to keep him smiling. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders after they were tidied up and the car was moving again, Colby hugged her, nuzzled Ashley's neck and thanked her for making him feel so good.

Minutes later the car was finally moving at a decent clip and heading on. Colby checked his phone and discovered he had missed a call from Paul and immediately called the boss back. Colby's hand massaged her shoulders in a wonderful way while he talked. Between two sweet orgasms and the massaging motion she was relaxing into him and starting to doze off. Colby said her name and she turned thinking he was calling her but no, he was just mentioning her name to Paul.

"Oh Damn Paul you have no idea!" He winked and leaned to kiss her cheek. "I swear I couldn't have found a sweeter or more helpful and efficient assistant if I had tried! Yeah! And from a contest of all things! I know, damned lucky! Okay man, We finally made it to the hotel, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Yeah, Okay. Bye!" The car stopped and Colby put his phone away.

As they unloaded themselves and their bags, two men walked past them, one wearing a leather jacket. Ashley glanced up without lifting her head. A slight turn of a ginger-blond head and a sad look in blue eyes made her wonder about what seemed to be going on with the 'lunatic fringe', why was he always watching her? Why was Colby so aggressive when Jon looked her way? They used to be best friends, brothers, buddies. Jon and Joe walked into the hotel ahead of them and didn't look back again.

Colby made sure Ashley had the computer bad and the 'FNG' bag as well as her bag and handing her his championship belt to carry as well, he grabbed their luggage cases and headed in, her trailing behind. As they stood in line, waiting to check in, Colby flashed a wicked look at her and whispered maybe a nice hot shower together would be nice. 'Oh boy' she thought, here we go again...

 **Thank you for reading, please review. :) xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6--Author's note

Please forgive the Author but there will be a short hiatus while unforeseeable events are dealt with. Be back ASAP... Thank you so very much xoxox :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate the support I have gotten from my readers while I was on Hiatus, you all ROCK!**

When Colby suggested a 'nice hot shower together', Ashley cringed. Sex was the last thing on her mind. Her body was a little tender so she began to think of options, fast! By the time they were in the lobby, the two men that she had seen enter right before them were walking into the elevator. The ginger blond was looking at her sadly and gave a small shake of his head, the doors shut. Colby said her name sharply and made her jump.

"Why are you watching that scum?" Scum? What the Hell? She looked up at the irritated man.

"Scum? Huh? I was just looking around, the elevator caught my attention when the doors moved." (Hiding two gorgeous men behind them! Ashley thought.) Colby bit at his lip. The clerk handed him the key card and he hustled Ashley towards the next open elevator. It was a little frightening to her when the doors closed he backed her up against the wall and forced a rough kiss onto her mouth.

"You're mine! Don't you forget that!" Colby breathed in her ear, sounding like he was getting turned on. The firmness rising against Ashley's belly made her shiver, and not in excitement.

"I'm not going anywhere. I was just looking around randomly." Colby nipped at her neck and chuckled in an irritating way. He pulled away when the elevator stopped and led her out and to the room. What happened to the sweet lovey dovey man that was so cuddly and wanting to make her feel like a damned queen? Ashley thought about it, not particularly happy with Colby at the moment. So what if she looked at an opponent of his?

As soon as they were in the suite, Colby ordered a couple of things from room service and asked Ashley to do him a favor and set up his computer and desk set up like he had showed her he wanted it. While she tended to his request, she lost track of Colby and what he was up to for a few minutes. Room service arrived and he made a pot of tea, funny, she didn't think he was big on drinking tea but heck, she was just getting to know him still. The thoughts of the blue eyed ginger-blond and the sad looks kept nagging at her.

As she finished setting up Colby's computer and 'office', he came up behind her and wrapped a strong arm around her. His hard-on was eager and rubbing against her backside. His other hand held out a mug of the fragrant tea he had just made for her. In a mug he said earlier said was hers. Ashley thought that it was interesting that Colby traveled with a couple of mugs and a small teapot, oh well, everyone had their kicks. Surprised at his gesture, she thanked him, giggling as he nuzzled her neck. He apologized for getting cranky because of 'Jon'. Kissing her forehead he said she had no idea what that man was really like. Jon was major trouble when it came to women, 'use them and lose them,' he said was Jon's way. Funny, for all Colby said about Jon and women, she hadn't seen him around any, yet.

Drinking the tea made her feel better. Colby began to get cuddly during that first mug of tea, by the second (Which was encouraged because she had shivered in the chilly bedroom and it would 'warm' her.) He was almost humping her. As Ashley finished the last sips from the mug, wandering hands began to tease at her breasts. Tingles were starting to ripple through her. A warmth began between her thighs as Colby gently took the mug from her, his kissing her neck made a whimpering sound escape her.

Cupping her breasts from behind and teasing the nipples while he was grinding against her, Colby's breathing grew very heavy and he began to pull at Ashley's clothing. The top wound up half way across the room, her bra almost wound up on a light fixture. Groaning as he massaged at her breasts, Colby was rubbing against her so hard it was almost annoying, then one of his hand slipped down to rub at her sensitive lower areas.

"Dang you have a lot of energy Colby!" Ashley laughed a little. Colby sounded annoyed.

"I have a high sex drive, a lot of us guys do!" His hand got her jeans open and reached to stroke at her dampening folds and tease her clit. His motions were a bit too rough, she was still a little tender from earlier, but she was getting so wet and her body wanted to be satisfied again. Moaning Colby's name as he made her shiver, pleasure rising in her body and teasing at her, Ashley seemed to be unable to do anything but rub against the hand that teased her into stronger arousal.

Murmuring praise for her now responsive behavior to his actions and allowing him to do what he wanted, what was 'best for both of them', Colby got Ashley naked and pushed her back onto the bed. Quickly removing his own clothing, the horny man climbed up to kneel beside Ashley, stroking his weeping cock.

"Be a good girl and give me a kiss." Colby moved so Ashley could kiss the damp head easily, and before she could do anything about it, he was pushing into her mouth. The salty tang of the leaking pre-cum dripping onto her tongue. "Suck it Ash, make me feel real good. Come on!" Her mouth filled to overflowing, Ashley fought not to choke. This was not something she was liking one bit. Then that hand slid between her legs and began to rub her so sweetly and she relaxed her mouth and began to work on making Colby happy.

As he teased her, stirring her arousal, Ashley had to be thankful that Colby didn't have the biggest cock she'd ever dealt with, he kept really damned clean, and the slightest touch to his throbbing heat pleased him. Bobbing her head as she mouthed him brought moans of pleasure and mumbled words of praise. Wicked fingers stirred her up to a quick climax that had her moaning around his throbbing heat. The vibrations from her moan brought Colby to a quick finish.

It took serious effort not to choke after stream after stream of cum flooded down Ashley's throat, but she made it through fine, until Colby began to grumble he hadn't wanted to cum in her mouth, he wanted to cum in her pussy! His further grumbling that it was a waste was disheartening to Ashley, a waste? What?! Was he thinking he wasted his nasty fluid on her because it didn't go where he wanted it to?

A potentially unpleasant conversation was averted when Colby's brother called. Ashley happily took that hot shower alone, a little upset and very annoyed with Colby. When she exited the bathroom he was laying on the bed and was watching television. He seemed to know he was in a bit of trouble and was extra sweet and cuddly. He kissed her sweetly, rubbed her shoulders and snuggled her against his chest while he whispered lovely things that calmed her. Exhausted by the long day she fell asleep quickly.

Waking to a sound she didn't recognize at first, she listened for a moment, then it clicked and she knew what it was. Ashley was sure she heard the vibration of one of their phones alerting them that a call was coming in. A call at 12:45 in the morning? Colby was awake, and muttering something, got up, heading for where his phone was charging. Picking it up he glanced at Ashley, who watched him from between her almost closed lashes.

"What?" He demanded in a terse whisper watching her. "None of your fucking business that's what!" He cursed and stomped back and forth, still nude. "She's my damned assistant and that's all you fucking need to know asshole! Now fuck off before the noise wakes her up!" Colby hung up with a few muttered expletives and stomped toward the bathroom. When he was only a few feet from the bathroom door the vibrations began again, he turned and quickly came back and cursing answered the phone again.

"What the fuck now?" Then a let out a shocked gasp. "Oh SHIT! No. Sorry, so, so, sorry! I just got a call that pissed me off and I thought he was calling back. Oh. Jon of course! No, no! I, I'm just real tired, the other call woke me up and Jon decided to start shit, you know how he is when he's drunk..." Colby was talking in a whisper while watching Ashley closely.

"No, it's just...my new assistant is in the same room. Oh, no, no, no. She's good about keeping out of my private stuff, yeah well they didn't get it when I gave specifics when the suite was ordered. NO! Two! Awww shit I can't do that to her. It's lumpy as all crap! Okay yeah! Tomorrow. 10:00, I promise!" Colby murmured something Ashley couldn't hear and hung up the phone. After poking at the phone he glanced at Ashley and headed for the bathroom.

As she listened to Colby speak, Ashley felt like she had been kicked in the gut, the wind had completely been knocked out of her. What in the hell was going on? Colby had just been lying! Who the hell was he talking with? Next time she got near that phone she was looking! He had said he had NO involvement with ANYBODY else! Obviously he had something going on. Wiping at tears that were forming, she grabbed a tissue from the bedside box and blew her nose and curled up, trying to calm down before Colby returned. Luckily he was doing something that involved water running for several minutes and she was almost asleep again when he returned.

Stretching out beside her after leaning over to look and probably see if she was still sleeping, Colby was asleep in minutes, snoring and mumbling in his sleep long before a very distraught Ashley could settle down enough to try again to go back to sleep. What in the hell was going on and how in the hell was she going to deal with it? The image of the Lunatic Fringe looking at her sadly came to mind. Did he know something she should? She wondered if he would talk with her and tell her something, if she could get close enough to ask. By the time the alarm went off 6 hours later, Ashley had less than two hours of sleep. It was going to be one hell of a long day today!

 **Thank you for reading, please review :) xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

Waking before Colby did, Ashley slid out of bed and headed to take a shower. He mumbled something sleepily as she moved from the bed. She whispered she was going to take a shower, he nodded and seemed to drop back off. Hoping the shower would revive her so she could think clearly, she headed in, realizing she'd left her shower bag in the luggage, she slipped quietly out and retrieved the small bag when a sharp snore made her jump. Pausing in heading to the bathroom, Ashley looked back at Colby, he was out cold.

Quietly setting down her bag, she reached for Colby's phone nervously, noting how precisely it was set on the table, watching him. She'd seen how he unlocked the screen and discovered he hadn't locked it last night anyway, so she needn't have bothered. Opening the call log she glanced quickly at the last two numbers. The first merely said 'Jon', that wasn't a big surprise, if anything she expected that. The second call made her heart drop. 'Future Mrs. Seth Rollins'. Tears welled up in her eyes. That Son of a Bitch!

Closing out the phone and shutting it back down, Ashley carefully put it back in place and went in to shower. What the hell was she going to do now? All the way across the country? He had her papers, her ID and everything, not to mention he was so controlling about what she did. Wait though! He hadn't been all cutesy and lovey with the 'Future Mrs.' Maybe it wasn't something that would last, or maybe it wasn't that serious. She'd have to watch him.

Terrified to make Colby mad enough and have him just dump her off somewhere and leave her stranded, Ashley had to think and act carefully. Showering away some of the tears and frustration she had, she considered talking with Jon. It was obvious he had a reason for watching her as much as he did. Why had he called last night? Colby had told the 'Future Mrs.' that was Jon was drunk, she wondered about that. There were several things about Colby she was suddenly was wondering about. It was damned obvious now that he had a hidden agenda.

When Colby's alarm on his phone went off 45 minutes later, Ashley had herself ready for the day, he woke up in a weird mood, watching her for a few minutes before grabbing up his phone and heading into the bathroom. When he came back from washing up he was in super sweetheart mode. He cuddled her and talked about the fun they were going to have today. They went over the schedule, making it kind of hard for her to focus as he nuzzled and whispered sweet things to her. She couldn't help but begin to feel better by his affections, even though she was doubting his sincerity.

A couple of hours later, trying to watch the clock and not get caught, Ashley was very aware that 10:00 was closing in fast, and she well expected something to happen, and it did. At 9:50 Colby requested she dash out (just across the street) to get him a specialized coffee. She silently nodded and hurried to get the task done. On her return she was not happy to look up and see him watching her from a window by the elevator, while talking on the phone. Smiling at him with a sinking heart she headed on to his suite.

By the time she returned, he was off the phone, kicked back on the bed, and rubbing at his swollen crotch. A nasty taste filled Ashley's mouth, and there was no interest in her for any kind of 'playing' with him. Doubting that Colby had any true desire for her, she brought his coffee to him. A mug of tea sat on the nightstand. Colby said he didn't realize when he sent her out that it was as cold as it was. The tea was to warm her up. Not really wanting the tea, but not wanting to stir his temper up, Ashley thanked him sweetly and took a sip of the beverage.

This was the stuff he'd given her a couple times before, she was kind of hoping she could find the chance to just dump it out. It wasn't all _that_ good. The urge to please him wasn't as strong in her as it had been. She just didn't want to get him mad, after taking off with him for the extended time, she had no way to get back home, not to mention she probably didn't have a job, or possibly a home anymore. She didn't like the fact that she suddenly felt cheap because of him. She fooled around with the tea too long and he asked why she wasn't drinking it.

"I...I'm just a little tired, I had a restless night last night." With a wicked grin Colby said he had just the thing to relax her for a nap on the way to the next city. Coaxing Ashley into swallowing the tea, Colby began working on getting her clothing off. She was feeling some arousal, but the phone call from last night dampened her enjoyment. For the first time ever, she had to fake a climax, she just wasn't feeling the excitement well enough to feel it for real. Colby was moaning and pounding away on top of her as he sought his own pleasure, totally oblivious. He didn't even seem to be trying so much as he had been to rouse her, or to even care if she enjoyed it as much, or not.

An hour later, in the car, Ashley fell asleep stretched out alone on one of the long bench seats in Colby's rented limo while he pounded out furious text after text. He'd been kind to offer something for her headache but it seemed to knock her out, or maybe it was just her own weariness. Being a little snippy with her when she politely asked if she could help with anything. Colby's peevish, petulant behavior when he said a terse 'no,' was really getting on her nerves.

To find herself waking up alone in a silent car at the arena's inside parking lot, Ashley was stunned she'd been left alone. A hurriedly scribbled note from Colby apologized for leaving her there, but she had been so tired and he wanted her to catch up on her sleep. It sounded nice, but exciting the car with a worse headache than she had earlier, she had a second rude awakening thanks to Colby. She got a couple weird looks from women crew members who looked uncomfortable to see her. One suggested she go get something from catering before going to work. She headed straight to Colby's locker room and was shaken to find the door locked. Raising her hand to knock, she heard a low moan that made her freeze.

She recognized that moan, and the voice that encouraged 'more'. Feeling her face pale, she stumbled away from the door trying not to cry. She headed for a women's washroom to splash water on her face to help her to calm down. It wasn't just calls and texts, he was fucking more than just her. Ashley felt downright sick. Colby wandered into the Catering area and backed out quickly when he saw Ashley there with a bottle of water, looking at her phone. She just caught sight of the woman with him, a huge chested blond.

Doing her best to remain professional Ashley rose and headed out past a panicked looking Colby and the angry woman with him who was demanding that she needed to eat, NOW! Nodding coolly at her boss she headed straight to his locker room, ignoring the smell of sex the best she could and picked up his laptop to do her job. He was her boss, she was his employee, and a sad bit of ass on the side. She blinked back the tears as she ran through the tasks she was hired to do. A couple of times the door cracked open and she wondered if he had the balls to check on her himself or if he had Jamie or Joey looking in on her.

Eventually she finished her tasks, and Colby did come back to the locker room, watching her carefully, silent at first. In a calm voice she informed him of e-mails and messages he had, a promotional offer and a change to tomorrows schedule. For once Mr. Calm, cool and conniving was quiet and just nodded. She had set his ring gear out as he had said it was part of her nightly duties and he went to get dressed. Colby was quiet until Joey wandered in with a script change to show him.

That was when the quiet ended and Colby started snapping. With her back to him Ashley smirked, thinking whatever he got earlier, it sure didn't sooth his 'savage beast!' Colby was acting like a complete spoiled brat! When he snapped at her and said something wasn't in it's right place she lost her temper and told him sharply that it had been before he picked it up and he was now carrying it around!

"I don't know what bee stung you in the butt Mister, but you do NOT take it out on me!" She stormed from the room to see if she could find someone with something for her headache. She was too upset to care if he fired her right now. One of the makeup ladies was kind enough to give her the medication she needed. With a sigh after a ten minute break she headed back to the locker room, ready to deal with wrath of Colby. To her surprise he was dressed and coming to look for her.

Colby was very apologetic, very sweet and cuddly as he directed her back into the locker room. He told her to take a break, relax, maybe go out to watch the show by the backstage monitors and maybe after the show they could go get a few drinks, or something to eat. He made a serious effort of kissing her ass in the figurative sense. Until he had leave to do a promo, they stayed in his locker room and he was as charming as when they met. Ashley played along, enjoying his attention, but not forgetting the phone calls, the woman he'd been with...was that 'The Future Mrs.?' or the fact Jon had tried to get involved in Colby's business, apparently concerning her.

When it was time for Colby to go to the ring Ashley watched from a private little alcove. She had thought about trying to talk with Jon, but he hadn't been anywhere near them tonight. She knew he was here, but hadn't seen him. Why was he always watching her? Was it the rivalry between he and Colby? She knew that on the independent circuit the two were rivals for some time. Considering the Ohioan, she didn't feel he was a threat to her, other than a couple women here and butt kissing male wannabe's, everyone had been really nice.

Actually, people here had been very, very nice, a little concerned about her maybe, things were coming into view that people seemed worried, possibly for her. The woman who gave her the relief meds for her headache acted worried over the circles around her eyes, and gave put her number in Ashley's phone, 'just in case she wanted to talk.' It was obvious that she was looking Ashley over, not so much at the small love bites on her neck, but for possible bruises, wounds maybe? She heard whispers that Colby was rough with his lovers. She wondered about the various things she had learned about Colby, and mused over them until his music startled her from her thoughts.

With a grand flourish and cocky walk he was known for as the Champion, Colby strutted to the ring. He was looking so much less impressive than he did just two days ago. Right now watching him as he approached the ring, Ashley only felt serious annoyance at him, and his behavior, even if it was scripted. Pacing back and forth she wondered where the 'Lunatic' was, he had a glorious way of interrupting Colby and Ashley was kind of wishing he would right now.

Colby was in the ring and talking smack about Jon, running his mouth on and on, Ashley shook her head getting more irritated. This scripted 'rivalry' was dragging on way too long. Someone came up behind her as she watched on the monitor, as she shook her head with a sigh and turned to see who it was, especially since it could be someone who could be reporting back to Colby. An immediate blush warmed her cheeks as she saw who it was. The tall ginger-blond 'Lunatic', Jon, was standing just a couple of feet away from her, looking at her with a searching look in his eyes, he looked her over and softly asked in his raspy voice if she was alright.

Blinking, startled, she murmured she was fine, she thanked him and looked up as Colby began to yell on the monitor, demanding Jon come down to the ring. With a snort the blue-eyed man shook his head.

"Not tonight my old friend, not tonight." His voice was soft. "Be careful pretty lady, Colby has issues staying attached to one person, and when he plays, he plays rough and he can play dirty. He wants things his way, and nothing else matters." The tall man next to her looked very sincere. A deep voice said his name and he turned his head.

"One Sec Bro, Colby's little lady is here, just giving her a heads up." When he moved slightly, Ashley could see Joe. The big Samoan nodded at her, she returned it. Jon whispered for her to be careful. Colby could be a real good guy, but he could be damned down and dirty when he wanted to. "He's supposedly used some kind of tea to drug women and stir them up, he's one hell of a manipulator. Be careful!"

"Jon! He's coming back!" Joe warned, watching the monitor. Ashley spun to stare at the screen, grabbing up the bottle of water and towel she had ready for Colby, she almost dropped them, startled as she was when Jon slid his hand into her back pocket.

"That's my number, if you get into trouble with him, if he hurts you..call or text me! ANYTIME!" Jon grazed her forehead with a kiss and was gone in a heartbeat. She barely made it on time into the area Colby was expecting to find her waiting in, by the Gorilla position, ready to do his bidding. As he walked up, he looked away from her, glaring at Jon who was watching. Jon blew him a kiss, flipped him off and was gone. Ashley kept her eyes on Colby, aware that he kept glancing between her and Jon. A firm hand took hold of her by the shoulder and led her to his locker room and for a good several minutes he was really grumpy.

The memory of Jon's words, actions, and the intoxicating scent of the Axe body wash or cologne he was wearing had her heart fluttering. As Colby undressed he was throwing things around in a tantrum. Focusing on him Ashley asked if they could stop by a nearby store on the way out of here. Playing the sweet assistant she sought to calm him down.

"They have a couple nice massage oils they carry, and I was wondering if you might like a back rub..." Colby's expression quickly changed to a wicked grin, he brightened up immediately and stopped acting like a spoiled brat. Quickly washing up, he gave Ashley time to clean up his mess and even helped a little. When they left, Jon was near the doorway, watching. Colby grumbled to her to watch out for him.

"Jon can be a real son of a bitch!" He helped her into the car. With a soft snort she was thinking that she doubted Jon could be worse than Colby. She was already pretty sure Colby had cornered the market on 'Son of a Bitch', Spoiled Brat' and "Royal Jack-ass!' They made the stop she requested, went out for a light snack and drinks then headed back to the hotel. She knew he would collect on the back rub, She actually didn't mind that. She was hoping it would distract him from wanting sex, or taking any late night calls, at least for tonight, she needed to get some sleep.

Colby however undressed for the massage while she spread towels out on the bed and fussed around doing something she wasn't paying attention to until he approached in only his underwear, offering a cup of tea...Her heart jumped remembering what Jon had said, the Tea! The tea, the way she had felt...Oh shit! She had to drink it tonight, he was watching closely. The hot beverage had never hared her, just made her very needy of him. That Bastard! Ashley swallowed the tea knowing it was the only way to get through tonight peacefully. She had to make some plans to change a few things if she was going to survive this man, even if he was unaware of the changes. She was right, Jon could never be this bad!

 **Thank you for reading. :) xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**As per usual, this is a work of fantasy, I do not own the characters, and none of this reflects upon the lives of the people mentioned within. :) Enjoy! :)**

Twenty minutes after they had entered the hotel room, Ashley was straddling Colby's back, massaging his shoulders, the damned heat from that tea starting to get to her. Now that she knew what it was and why she reacted the way she did, it didn't seem as powerful as it had been, still though, it did affect her. Her lower parts were needy for some attention, though she was still feeling tender from all the poundings she had been taking. The one good thing about sex was Colby's religious like use of condoms other than one time, she wouldn't wind up in any lasting trouble from him, she hoped.

When he had her rise up enough so he could turn over beneath her, Colby was already hard. Stroking himself, he asked Ashley to forget the massage and go down on him. Not really in the mood for wild and/or crazy sex with him, she complied. Grasping this eager stiffness and stroking it a couple of times, pleased to hear immediate moans, she smiled, took a deep breath and readied herself to begin to lick and suck on the tip of his throbbing heat, noticing the immediate dribbling once her mouth connected with his organ.

"Turn around," Colby moaned softly, indicating that she swing her hips towards his upper body. Thinking he wanted to give her some oral loving, she moved quickly. All she got though was fingertips teasing at her, rousing her, making her want more...while she worked away, sucking and bobbing on him while he flicked his fingers at her. Giving his balls a bit of a rough squeeze, Ashley felt a sharp swat to the ass, making her jump.

"OUCH! Damn it that hurt! Be careful!" Startled he had smacked her ass so hard, Ashley choked a little as he thrust upward really hard, then pushed at her head forcing her down and keeping her from retorting. Once he was feeling the pleasure, and had relaxed and was enjoying himself, Colby got around to giving her a couple strokes with his finger tips. Annoyed as she had ever been with a man, Ashley considered stopping cold and leaving Colby hanging but that would only lead to a nasty scene. He gripped at her hair and held tight, probably not considering he was starting to hurt her.

The most horrible moment came at the moment of his climax when he started moaning out a name, and it sounded like 'Zar...' Something, definitely NOT _her_ name! Choking on the abundant amount of release, she got another swat for 'letting that shit get all over!' Still holding her hair tight he wouldn't let go until she cleaned up all the fluid that escaped her mouth. Mad because she had been hit twice, as well as Colby been a callous shit and had started calling out another woman's name while she was giving him a blow-job, Ashley was even madder to see Colby hadn't seen the look she fired at him, his eyes were closed!

"Cover me up Ash!" He yawned. Throwing the covers over him she stomped in to take a shower and have a good cry. That FUCKER! Oh! She could just strangle him! Using the mobile shower head to relieve some of her tensions, Ashley returned to the bedroom calmer and with mischief on her mind. Colby needed a kick in the ass, but what would do it? Colby was smack in the middle of the bed, there was no way she wanted to sleep with him now anyway, he might wind up dead! Looking around, she smirked at how neatly he lined up the stuff he kept in his pockets.

As Colby's snores filled the room, Ashley reached carefully and picked up Colby's wallet and grinned. One of his most annoying habits was alphabetically putting his cards in order and lining up each and every dollar bill by denomination and lined up facing forward, all precisely stacked up together, she realigned the order on both a little, knowing that small bit would drive him crazy. Another thing that drove him crazy was his athletic tape sticking, she opened all the rolls that were open and added a stripe of crazy glue from his emergency kit onto one each knowing he would have one hell of a fit, but it would be worth it!

The urge to create more havoc had her fooling around with the settings on his phone, not the big ones, not yet, but the small ones, just enough to annoy him, as she setting the phone down, Ashley saw a notice come up on it that an update was available. With a wicked grin, she wiped his music program off of the phone, made a few more changes and set the phone to update, wiping the phone carefully she set it down very carefully and precisely. With a smirk she lay down on couch to sleep.

Colby calling her name woke her the next morning, sleepily rising to look at a very confused man looking at her as she sat shivering.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" Ashley sighed.

"You were sprawled out in the middle of the bed, there was no way I could get enough room." Surprised she got the mumbled 'sorry, you should have told me to move over.' She thought that his moving over on the bed, wouldn't have been enough unless he had fallen onto the floor! An angry outcry made her jump and she was hard pressed not to laugh.

"What the Fuck? SON OF A...! DAMN FUCKING PHONE! AGGGGHHHH!" Doing her best to look concerned as the furious Colby yelled loud enough to cause someone in the neighboring room to bang on the wall.

"What happened? Colby?"

"This Damn thing!" He waved his phone at Ashley. "Damn thing updated and now it's a huge fucking mess!" Trying to look alarmed, Ashley buried her face in the couch cushion and laughed herself silly when Colby when in to go shower. Feeling very happy she cleaned up their room and got things ready to leave, waiting for him to make more discoveries.

They were out of that hotel and getting coffee when he discovered the wallet was not in shipshape order. Snarling in temper, he paid for Ashley's water and his coffee and as they headed to the airport frantically went through his wallet and reorganized it.

"You didn't touch my wallet did you Ash?" Looking at him with wide eyes as innocently as she could manage, she asked back.

"I have no reason to, why would I?" Colby kind of laughed and shook his head.

"Nothings missing, someone had to get into the locker room while we were both out and messed things up." Ashley opened her eyes wide.

"WOW! The freaking nerve!" Colby totally bought it and things were peaceful until they got to the next arena. Finding the tape rolls messed up had Colby having one more tantrum of many that night, although that one was kind of amusing to Ashley. He was such a snot tonight! They weren't taping and he was being an out and out Bitch! It made her want to pull more pranks on him, but what could she do and not get caught? She looked around the room thinking. As Colby's mood darkened she thought better of pranking him, that could wait. Him getting any more pissed off tonight was bad.

Ashley was feeling uneasy about going home with Colby after she had heard him having one fit after another during the evening. Nothing and nobody in the company was making him happy outside of the dressing room. She seemed to be the only one not incurring his wrath, so it seemed. He had told her he had changed things so she would stay with him until after the next work week then they would be in her home area and they could pick up whatever she needed from home, he had cuddled her and loved her up to get her to agree.

Now they waited for the driver to get back to his car and open the trunk and help them load up the luggage, something that pissed Colby off even more. He'd not been happy tonight, and having Paul and Stephanie not here had made it worse. Colby just couldn't get things his way when they were gone and it made him act terribly. It was sad to see that the petulant, bratty behavior seemed to be all Colby, and not scripted behavior. The more time she spent around her boss, Ashley began to wonder what in the Hell had she been thinking in wanting to be his assistant?

After snapping at the driver, Colby at least let Ashley into the car first. He was being such an ass she was surprised he did! Looking out the windows and occasionally looking at his phone as they drove to the airport, Colby's mood softened up a little for a few minutes. He spoke about a few 'fun' things he wanted to do while home, they sounded good, she smiled at the thought. When Colby's phone rang, it signaled the end of that good mood.

Answering the phone with a half-smile, Colby's jaw dropped, his expression gray and dark, like a thunder cloud had settled over him and he was quickly pissed off and snarling.

"Aw come on! Why me? So what if I'm the damned champ? You run thin on talent of the lower ranks and I have to give up my few days off? Come on, I already worked an extra night!" Oh shit! NOT good! Colby listened with a foul look on his face, she could hear someone, a man, raising his voice. Finally Colby snapped out a 'Fine! We'll be there! Have travel deal with it. Yeah, thanks!' With a roar of anger as he hung up, Colby lit the air with profanity and curses at Paul and a few others, he hurled his phone at the window. It hit the support around the door and sprang back too quick for either to react to stop it before it bounced hard off of Ashley's right cheek. With a pained yelp, she grabbed at her cheek. OUCH! Son of a Bitch! Cringing away from Colby, tears starting to rise, Ashley fumbled to see if there was any ice in the refrigerator.

"Oh come on! It couldn't be that bad? Where did it hit you?" Colby came off as so pissed, and uncaring about anything but himself! It sounded like he was annoyed at her. When he pulled her hand off of her cheek, he muttered an 'oh shit', looked horrified then reached for the fridge himself. Quickly fashioning an ice pack, he carefully placed it on Ashley's face. For all the mutterings of 'I'm sorry', 'I'm so sorry' and 'I'm really sorry', Colby lacked enough emotion behind his words to make Ashley think he meant he was sorry he hurt her, unless she wound up marked up and he could get into trouble for it.

The ice came off for the first time at the airport as they were getting ready to leave the car. Colby glanced at her as she set down the ice pack and a loud sound of dismay and a 'fuck!' escaped him. Exiting the car she kept her head down, staring at the ground, not wanting whatever the hell was still showing on her face to be seen. Colby took her arm and guided her through to the check in and boarding areas. Keeping her sunglasses on, aware her eyes were red as her cheek probably was, from the tears that had escaped and many more that wanted to escape, Ashley stayed silent until they boarded the plane.

After the plane was in flight, Ashley took off her sunglasses and told Colby she needed to use the bathroom, and set off to the little cubicle, mainly to use the mirror and see what the damage was, she hadn't seen it yet. What she saw shocked her so badly, she had to sit down. A large, very dark bruise slanted across most of her right cheek. Still sore as hell at least she knew her 'whining' as Colby initially called it, was justified. Knowing he'd likely come after her if she stayed in here too long, Ashley tidied herself up the best she could and went back to deal with Colby.

To find that Colby had an ice pack waiting wasn't really considered a caring gesture. She was ticked off at him, his anger had hurt her. Jon had said things that were sadly coming true. What would the Unhinged one say if he could see her now? Ashley had to dig out some Acetaminophen for the headache she was getting. In spite of the ice, the bruising was bad and there was some swelling. She didn't like Colby very much right now, and he wasn't trying too hard to improve his status in her eyes.

The flight wasn't that long, but circling to land for over an hour, and three hours waiting on the tarmac, and then for their luggage made Colby probably be labeled as a major jackass by more than a couple people as he bitched. The lunch had been a meal on the plane, that was okay, but by the time they got a bite at a decent place that had healthy and tasty meals it was past 8, both were exhausted, and Ashley just wanted to go to bed, her stomach was a little angry, she assumed it was the stress of the day, and Colby, mainly Colby.

Arriving at his home, Ashley had no time to relax as she had to quickly learn from a brief tour where critical things were and what Colby wanted while here. Colby grumpily informed her they had 36 hours here then they were back on the road. Digging through to take some personal stuff from his bags, he took the stuff to his room and said good night. Standing in shock, realizing he'd left her standing in the hall while he went alone to his room, leaving her to settle herself into the guest room, alone, Ashley felt the tears she had held back on earlier starting to demanded release, and before she got the door shut behind her the tears were pouring! Throwing herself onto the bed, she cried herself to sleep.

When Ashley woke later in the morning, she quickly checked on Colby, he was still sleeping. Ashley started the coffee maker and dug through his bags to start his laundry after spending a few minutes putting little icy gel bags on her face for soreness and the puffiness she was stuck with. Spying the plastic container of tea she snagged a little in a baggie from the kitchen. The stuff had a slight spicy smell, almost licorice, she photographed the whole thing and sent the pics on a chat messenger then erased them from her phone. Next she checked her phone for calls and messages.

Several texts came through on Ashley's phone, beginning right after they boarded the plane to come here to Colby's home, she had been so tired when they got in she had taken her notes as Colby dictated on what he wanted and when he wanted it. He had shown Ashley where his rooms were and where the guest room she would sleep in was. She immediately fell asleep in her clothes after she said good night and had a long, hard cry.

Now after doing what Colby asked of her last night, Ashley stared at her phone in shock. Several messages indicated that people knew that she had been injured somehow, a couple showed pictures of her walking with Colby last night at the airport, the rising bruise of her cheek very apparent. From the way the phone had hit her, the mark it left, looked like it could have been a hand print! Oh my God!

A couple of the photos had links the senders apparently thought it important she see...links leading to posts of people who had seen her and Colby last night and this morning as they traveled to his home...with questions that sent chills down her spine. 'Seth's new assistant seen looking timid and bruised!', 'Seth Rollin's new assistant already feeling the wrath of the champ?', and 'the winner of the WWE contest for 'assistant for a day' seen looking beaten and frightened as being bullied through the airport by Seth. Look at that bruise! Did he hit her?' With a whimper of fear as she considered how Colby would react. Ashley thought..Oh My GOD! He was going to FREAK! The cold chills coursed through her. Then there was the last message, from Jon.

**Ashley! Are you Okay? I saw pics of you bruised up! Did Colby hit you? What did he do to you? Call or text! ASAP! If I don't hear from you I WILL come looking for you! ****** As her jaw dropped, she heard a loud groan from Colby's room. DAMN! Quickly texting to Jon as she headed toward the kitchen for a cup of coffee she heard a huge yawn from the champ.

**I'm okay, can't talk now, HE, just woke up, will message later.** Tucking her phone away she hurried towards Colby. Oh what a freaking mess!

As she was almost at the partially closed door Colby called out for her, with a polite knock she entered, startled to see her boss sitting up, looking half-asleep but wide eyed, his phone in his hands. He looked to be nude in his sheets, his hair was a mess he shoved back from his face as he struggled to get his glasses on and read something.

"What the f...!" He called her loudly then looked up and realized she was right there. The look of horror that froze on his face as he saw the mark he was responsible fore, was priceless. His phone rang and he looked down at it and swallowed hard. His hands began to shake and he answered the call. He sounded very nervous.

"Hey Paul!" Ashley set Colby's coffee down on the nightstand and left the room, giving the panicky sounding man some privacy during his call with his 'boss'. She walked down the call and heard Colby, he sounded scared. Good!

"No! No! No! It was a fucking freak accident! I SWEAR! No! I did not hit her! It was not me anyway that did it! My..um...my phone did!" Shaking her head as she kept walking, Ashley could hear Colby explaining the incident to Paul as it had happened while she answered a very upset Ohioan. She promised she would message back as soon as she could but, she WAS okay. Hearing Colby end his call, Ashley hid her phone and ran to shift the laundry around and make coffee for herself and try to look as if she had been very busy doing her assigned tasks while Colby was on his call.

Colby came into the kitchen, very upset, his arms wrapped around himself. He got close to Ashley and looked at her face without actually touching her.

"SHIT! Ash...we've got to talk! People took pictures, word is out your being beaten! It's a huge...Aw FUCK!" Colby roared in agitation as his phone rang again, he through an evil glare at the device, looking as if he was about to throw it again, then his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped.

"Be back, gotta take this!" Ashley watched amazed as Colby spun around and high tailed it down the hall, practically running for his bedroom. Ashley heard the door shut and the click as it was locked. Feeling extremely brave suddenly, she followed to see if she could hear anything. At the doorway all Ashley could hear was the higher nervous voice of Colby talking in such a muted way he must be in the bathroom or closet trying not to be heard. It sounded as if he was pleading desperately. Carefully hiding away her tea sample where it would not be found by Colby if he looked in her bags, Ashley did a few things, waiting for Colby to re-emerge from his room.

Feeling her phone vibrate with an incoming call Ashley headed into the kitchen to check it and looked stunned at the screen. It was Jon, SHIT! Now what? Answering meant the risk of getting caught talking to him by Colby, not answering could set of the unhinged one and possibly cause him to come charging into town, or maybe have someone else burst in...taking a deep breath she made a decision and tapped the phone to answer the call...

 **Oh... Evil place to stop! I know, I am cruel, but I will be updating shortly! I am finalizing the rest of the chapters and will be posting this quicker now. :) I love all the feedback and suggestions! You are all so wonderful! Thank you so much for reading. :) xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

Taking a deep breath, calming herself as best she could beforetapping on her phone, Ashley answered in a whisper and said she couldn't talk long.

"Are you Okay?!" The raspy voice demanded. Whispering back a 'yes', she was hit with an immediate.. 'You need to get the Hell away from HIM!'

"Yes I am okay, Colby got mad because he had to come back to work early, he threw his phone, it hit the car wall, bounced and hit me. He's in a mood because Paul called him. I'll be okay. I'll message you later." There was a grunt of an 'okay'.

"I have to go, Colby can get off of his cell and come out of his room at any minute." They hung up and she hid all the evidence of communicating with Jon and worked on the various tasks Colby had asked her to take care of.

Twenty minutes later, a very stressed out looking Colby came from his bedroom, dressed in workout clothes. Ashley had his energy shake ready, to fortify him before he left. He had said he wanted to go to the gym today, she was hoping he would. He was dressed for it, but he was moving so slowly, and he seemed to be lost in thought. Pacing around the room, slowly drinking his shake, while Ashley watched as calmly as she could. She didn't want to disturb him but Ashley needed to ask a question, the only thing he'd said since he left his room was a mumbled 'thanks'.

Retreating to take care of something that was of a personal nature, Ashley returned happier than she had ever been, in regards to her impending visit with Mother Nature. Her stomach had been feeling off, it was a bit upset this morning, and she was ready to blame Colby, and the stress he was causing her. Saying Colby's name, then a little louder, twice more, Ashley was surprised he acted so startled when he did react, he almost knocked her over when he spun around.

"Wha..What? Yeah?" Ashley backed up from the freaked out, sputtering man.

"Sorry! I was just going to say that I need to dash off this morning to get something for 'personal needs', and I had better get some cover up make-up to hide this..." She motioned her hand at her face. Colby nodded quickly.

"Yeah, Yeah...go ahead. I will be going to the gym. There's places around the corner," Colby motioned with a sweep of his arm. "You can walk there in like three minutes, or you can wait until I get back to use the car. Or is it something you need right now? Because you can go ahead…." He motioned toward the counter where his keys lay. He was almost babbling. Ashley liked this very cooperative and much nicer Colby.

"No, I'll just walk. Do you want me to go with you to the gym? Or get anything from the store?" Colby almost choked on the next swallow.

"Um, no, no thanks. You go ahead and do what you have to do. I'll be back right before lunch. I'll bring something back for us to eat, don't worry about that." Colby finished his drink then was gone within 15 minutes, leaving some cash for Ashley to use. He said he would bring her the remainder of her first weeks 'salary', when he returned. Giving Ashley an extra house key, Colby was gone as quickly as he could leave, already tapping away at his phone.

After processing their laundry, Ashley locked up and took off, heading to the drugstore around the corner. Looking around after she had purchased the needed items, she noticed a lovely looking store a couple doors down that advertised Natural and Organic foods, and Teas. The little shop was very well stocked with all sorts of things and Ashley was drawn to the large selection of Teas once she spotted them. Looking carefully at the smuggled sample of Colby's tea and smelling it again, she went through the loose teas until she found one she was pretty sure would pass for the one she had been drinking.

Happily buying a large bag of the chosen tea, Ashley almost skipped back to Colby's in delight. She had only been gone 30 minutes, there was no way Colby could be done yet! On the way back she had contemplated switching the tea bit by bit so it wouldn't be noticed, although it was doubtful Colby would notice the way he was staring at that phone so much the past 36 hours! Checking the laundry first, Ashley reached into Colby's luggage for his tea setup and the container of evil tea to start switching it out.

Son of a...! The damned container was gone! Looking around in Colby's room carefully without snooping too invasively. Moving things slowly and deliberately in her search and carefully replacing them, Ashley almost collapsed in relief when she found the container in Colby's closet, up on a shelf in a box, next to a brown paper bag that had the word 'Seduction' written in pencil on it. Why that Bastard..! From the size of that bag, he had a lot of evil on his mind! Screw switching it out bit by bit! Ashley carefully emptied both the bag and the container out down to less than a quarter and mixed the new tea in with that and put things back as she found them.

The discarded tea was flushed down the toilet in the bathroom she used after photographing everything. Texting Jon, she told him Colby had gone to the gym and all was well. Almost immediately Ashley's phone rang.

"Ashley, are you okay? Really okay?" Smiling at the obvious concern, she responded.

"Yes, I promise, I'm okay, annoyed as all get out with Colby, but I'm fine."

"What in the Hell happened? Tell me!" Jon sounded so fired up that Ashley gave him a moment to calm down, then relayed the entire incident. Jon sounded really pissed off at the end.

"Why do I have a feeling that there's more going on than you've told me?" Damn! Jon's saying that provoked a funny noise from escaping Ashley, involuntarily.

"What did he do? The Ohioan sounded mad as Hell. Admitting she had seen Colby with another woman, and had been calling and texting with multiple women after (This was the hardest to admit) Colby had told led her to believe that they had something special, and she was the only one he had at the moment, he had actually said that last bit, more than once! There was a very ugly sound from Jon that turned into a growl. Somehow talking with him, though she hardly knew him, made her feel so much better.

"Oh!" Ashley giggled. "I found Colby's stash of 'special' tea, that garbage was labeled as 'Seduction!" Now Jon was cursing. Telling him softly to relax, she almost laughed when he barked out, 'throw that shit out!' She waited for Jon to stop snarling and cursing to tell him what she had done. Cackling loudly in laughter, Jon loved what she had done and said it was a well deserved strike at Colby! Spending only a few more minutes on the phone, Ashley thanked Jon for being kind an looking out for her.

By the time Colby had returned, his laundry was done, neatly folded and set into his luggage as requested. All tasks were done and Ashley was lying down. The not-so-soft slam of the front door woke her up, disoriented she glanced at the clock. DAMN! She'd been asleep for an hour! Getting up quickly to find that Colby had just hurried past the room she was in and was now closing his door, either mumbling to himself or on a call. What the...?

Once his door was shut and locked, Ashley realized that Colby was on the phone, his voice too muffled to understand. Sighing heavily, she left 'her' room to see what had been brought in for lunch and to her dismay found nothing, and it was after 1'o'clock. Either Colby had forgotten he had said he would bring something back, or flat out decided not to. There was only a few small things in each fridge and freezer. Tummy rumbling, Ashley went to her suitcase to dig out one of the little snacks she had tucked away from her earlier outing, to calm her hunger.

Stretching back out on the bed, she stared at the lime green wall, bored silly, Ashley wondered if Colby had eaten already. About 20 minutes later Colby exited his room and headed for the kitchen, immediately she heard a volley of cursing. What the Hell was wrong now? A minute later there was a tap at the door. Up quickly, Ashley opened the door and tried to look sleepy.

"Hi, sorry, I guess I fell asleep...Do you wan..." Colby waved away her question.

"I decided to order something to be delivered. It will be here in 25 minutes." Ashley nodded, looking closely at Colby. He looked very stressed out. As the day wore on, his temperament and nervous behavior only got worse. Tolerating him and his actions to just get the Hell out of there, Ashley was beyond irritated with the man she had been so crazy about just days ago. Colby was acting like a spoiled brat who couldn't have his way. He wouldn't tell her if there was anything she could do that would help, he just got grouchier and grouchier. Ashley did her best to ignore him, but he was making it very difficult.

Once she was out of here, Ashley was sure (Very damned sure!), that there was no way she would be coming back with Colby, not to stay with him. Remaining working with him was a possibility, if he would still want her to, IF, and only if, his mood improved. Hoping that being on the road again would allow some space to form between them, Ashley said a prayer that Jon could lend a hand or at least some suggestions. She hoped he would.

Lunch, when it finally arrived, was eaten in silence. The delivery man knocked at the door an hour and fifteen minutes after the meal was ordered, adding anger to Colby's bad mood, making him worse than ever. Every time Colby's phone beeped with a message or a call coming in, he flew to his room and shut the door. Finishing her lunch alone, Ashley cleaned up the kitchen and dining area except for Colby's now very cold meal which she draped some plastic wrap over.

Heading in to go play with the cover up makeup, not sure how well it would work for her, she glanced at Colby's luggage, now open, stuff all over the living room. Shaking her head, she kept walking. Apparently she hadn't packed his things the way he liked them, while he waited for lunch to arrive he looked in the suitcase, and then tore it all apart. After lunch, he had said earlier, he would explain how he wanted his things packed. If he stopped playing with his phone long enough to finish his lunch that is.

The light in the bathroom was not that great but Ashley did her best to cover the bruise, ignoring how tender it was, until it was reasonably covered. She was just leaving the bathroom when Colby called out that he was dashing out to pick up something from the cleaners which he had almost forgotten. He'd be right back in no time! Muttering loudly that was one more place he'd have to show her, later, he was gone. Trying to decide if he was really going to get some laundry, lying and going to have a rendezvous or really going to make a call he didn't want to risk her hearing, Ashley decided she really didn't give a damn.

Tossing the makeup into her carry-on, Ashley shook her head. To Hell with him if the bruise showed! Colby had dashed out so quick he left his finished meal and rubbish still on the table. Muttering a curse for his slovenly behavior now that he had her to clean up after him, Ashley started to clean up his mess, suddenly seeing something peeking from under the crumpled napkin. Lifting the paper, Ashley was stunned! Colby's Phone! Glancing over her shoulder, she ran to the door and went out onto the front porch to see in Colby's car was gone, it was! YES!

Hurrying back after locking the door, Ashley poked at the device right after it stopped buzzing. More shocking to her than the fact that Colby had forgotten his phone was the fact that it was unlocked! Using her phone to document numbers, calls and messages, she hid the evidence and put the phone back where she found it. Along with wicked 'sexting', there were very heated arguments with three women he was currently having! All over his 'assistant', her injury, and what 'services' was she providing? It sounded like they all knew him well!

Mad as Hell at Colby with even more proof of his fooling around on her after she had once asked about his status and was assured he had no one but her now! He had laughed, given her the 'starry-eyed' look and swore she was the only woman he was remotely interested. He said he had dreamed of her, that she was special, that they were meant to be. Liar! Liar! Ashley stormed to the bathroom to calm down as tears tried to escape in her sad and overwhelming frustrations and anger. She might need those pictures to protect herself if things got ugly, or if he tried to make her stay!

So without a doubt, Colby was so incredibly busted as a liar, and a cheater. It was now verified to the point of overkill. He had led her on, he had lied, he had other women, and he was using a drugged tea to get what he wanted from her. Now, what to do about this? Sitting on the couch and working on his I-pad until she heard the rapid steps heading to the door, Ashley set it aside, and got over to the table to pretend she was just cleaning up after his lunch. Picking up the plate as he came in, Ashley stood and looked at her boss, hopefully she had an expression of plausible confusion when she heard the wild cursing and major rattling of keys at the door. The look on his face was incredible!

"Colby?! Is everything okay?" He came in fast, hurled an armful of dry-cleaning at the couch and began to frantically look around. He hadn't answered her. She said his name again, he kept looking around, quite frantic now, looking on the verge of hysteria. He finally looked at her, his eyes were huge and bugged, his face looked pale.

"My phone! I lost my damned phone!" My god! He was almost as hysterical as a woman would be over losing track of their phone, then again, serious evidence was on it! It took a couple seconds before he raced into his room, she could hear loud clattering, he was going to destroy this place! Not immediately finding the small device had him acting like a nut! Uncovering the phone he himself had accidentally covered earlier, (or was it deliberate and he had forgotten it?) Ashley called out to him.

"Colby! It's here! I lifted up your lunch napkin and here it was!" So annoyed with him, she put him out of his misery for her sake. Colby raced in and grabbed it frantically. Tapping at the screen like a mad man as he slowly walked back to his room. Cleaning up his debris, walking around and doing things over again for something to do, Ashley waited for his return.

Hearing Colby making a call in his room, she let a curse slip out and reached to check his messages and E-mail and adding new stuff to the list she had made earlier. Taking great pleasure in the task, Ashley noted a particularly fiery message from a very angry woman, which was likely to set his shorts on fire and burn his ass if he wasn't careful! That message was an absolute delight! Why was he caught in a scandal with his new assistant, already? It was worth a good laugh.

Starting to head back to the guest room when Colby came back into the living room, calmer now, Ashley stopped and waited to see what he would do. Not addressing the former situation, Colby motioned to his belongings spread about.

"Okay, lets work on the packing of my suitcases." Colby began the lecture. Dutifully picking up a pad of paper and a pen, Ashley neatly wrote down all her instructions, occasionally drawing out said instruction. Colby was in a cocky 'Seth' attitude right now. (She was betting if he had lost that damned phone he wouldn't be acting like this!) Taking the detailed notes quietly as she watched, learning more of his preferences, Ashley was sure that Colby was the most up-tight person she had ever met! Her idea of packing was more efficient. Well shoot, he was the boss, but not for long if he kept acting like this!

The packing lecture was interrupted several times here and there as Colby responded to texts. When they were about finished, Colby's brother showed up to try to get him to go out to dinner with him. Begging off, happy to be away from him for a couple of hours. Ashley was seriously annoyed when he looked relieved that she would rather stay here and read, then go out. The time he was gone was nice, it gave her time to think and respond to two messages from Jon that she hadn't been able to answer earlier.

The night was decent enough to start, until she started getting drunken texts from Colby who obviously was mixing her up with someone name 'Kelly'. Looking over the pictures she had taken of all the evidence she had, on his lack of fidelity and the serious lying bastard he was, Ashley was debating taking off the makeup she was wearing. Colby hadn't noticed that she was using something to cover up the bruise. She had done a pretty good job, she hadn't got any response from him.

It was impossible to not notice the way Colby's brother looking at her face, then looking relieved. He would probably go home and spread the word with family and friends that the rumors of her being hit by his brother were just that, rumors. The internet pictures had to have been photoshopped or something, he'd seen no evidence. Colby had been gone about an hour and a half when there was a loud knock at the door. Looking through the peep hole, Ashley saw a woman with garish makeup and clothing, a brunette.

"Who is it?" She called cautiously, pretty sure it was one of the three, or many.

"Open the f**king door, you f**king bitch! I'm Colby's fiance!" OUCH! Feeling a pain, dead center in her chest, Ashley looked horrified out the peephole at the woman there.. This was not the woman he had been with at the arena! She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lopez is not here right now, nor has he informed me I was to admit anyone into his home, (Where's your key? Hmmm?) I will not open the door to anybody without his direct orders. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do!"

"Open the damned door! I want to see what kind of ring rat he's passing off as an 'assistant'." That BITCH! If he wanted a woman like that Colby deserved her! Yelling out more that she wanted to see what kind of cheap slut was warming her 'baby's' bed when her back was turned, the horrid woman got into a fight with a neighbor who threatened to call the cops if she didn't shut up and go away when she began to pound wildly on the door. After a short and loud argument, she left.

Two hours after that, Colby's brother brought him back, VERY drunk. Mad as Hell at Colby, Ashley had washed all the makeup off of her face. As Colby's brother made his way back from dropping his brother off on his bed, laughing as he came down the hall, his eyes opened wide, he stopped laughing and his jaw fell as he saw Ashley's face.

"Oh My God! What...? How...?" Looking at the horrified man, she suggested he ask his brother when he sobered up. Locking the door behind him, Ashley sighed when she heard Colby calling her name. He better not want sex! There was no way in Hell he was getting ANYTHING from her tonight.

"Assssshhhhhh!" Looking in Colby's door way, looking her boss who was at least three sheets to the wind.

"Yes?" Colby was splayed across the bed, belly down, in his clothes, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Anybody call?" He giggled. Approaching him, she took the phone from his hand. It was dead.

"One, your phone is dead, I need to plug it in. Two, you had the phone with you, how would I know if anybody called, or if anyone messaged? I haven't a clue and I can't check. I myself had no calls or messages to give you." She said good night and turned to leave the room.

"Ash?" Colby called, mumbling something else after her name. He tried to prop himself up on his arms and immediately face planted on the covers.

"Yes Colby?" Ashley didn't like Colby like this one bit!

"Anybody come by for a visit?" He grinned like a maniac. Putting her hands on her hips, Ashley nodded.

"Yes, your fiance!" She turned again, grabbed the door knob and pulled the door shut, hearing a very startled...'WHAT?' Colby started to get up and fell back on his face. As the door clicked shut she heard a fairly loud thud and debated for almost minute before opening the door to check on Colby. Well crap! She almost laughed as she opened the door, and saw her boss, face down on the floor. Before she could panic, she heard his snore. She did check him, no bumps, cuts or blood showing. Good! Out cold on the floor, in stinky clothing, waking would not be pretty for him. Glancing at her watch she smirked.

"Wake up calls gonna be a bitch for you! We need to be out of here in 7 hours!" Closing his door after kindly adjusting the alarm on his phone to full volume to make sure he got up on time, Ashley went to set her own alarm to go off half an hour before Colby's. Smirking in the dark, she wondered how bad Colby's head was going to be hurting in the morning.

Too bad the Acetaminophen for his carry-on got put back into the medicine cabinet instead of where it belonged. Something he had done himself while talking to her, distracted by his phone. If he hadn't been such an ass today, she might have put it back in it's proper place. She had a bottle in her bag, just in case, meanness was not a trait of hers, but if Colby kept acting up, he might just need some comeuppance!

 **Thank you for reading :) xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**As in my other works of fan-fiction...EVERYTHING within is a work of pure fantasy, NOTHING I write is a reflection or suggestion on the real life of any of the mentioned characters. I do not own WWE or any of it's people, I'm just playing with them for your enjoyment. This is a Het Story. (M/F) :)**

 **Warning: Long chapter, more profanity than usual and a character acting like a supreme Jackass!**

Finding herself awake a good 45 minutes before her boss had his alarm set to wake him up, Ashley got up, showered, applied makeup with enough cover-up to hide most of the bruise, but not all of it. She had coffee ready for both of them and was fully packed and ready to go, all there was left to do was wait for Colby to get up, shower and lock his suitcase. The plan as of yesterday was that they would get breakfast on the way to the airport.

The blaring alarm in Colby's bedroom made Ashley jump when it finally went off. There was a loud groan and a long string of curing that followed. Trying not to laugh as she heard Colby cursing continually as he probably crawled across the floor trying to find his phone and shut it off, Ashley waited with coffee cup in hand as the alarm finally went silent. Groans and more curses came from the other side of the closed door, she waited for a moment then knocked softly. A grumble and groan followed.

"Yeah?" Geez, he sounded pathetic!

"Colby, I have coffee ready." Ashley tried her best to sound sweet. With another groan he asked her to pack it to go in his traveling mug, he had to shower and get dressed. Doing just that, Ashley suspected that the drinking the night before and the sleeping face down on the floor were playing Hell on Colby, it was very well deserved in her eyes. A text came from Jon right after Colby turned the shower on.

'Hey Ashley, how are you doing today? Are you guys going to be on the company jet that leaves at 10:30?' Ashley sent back an answer of affirmation, then asked why he wanted to know. She imagined him laughing right now as the conversation advanced, because she was!

'You and I are going to see each other really, really soon pretty lady. Don't tell that douche bag you work with but we are going to be on the same jet!' Oh boy! Ashley thought about the potential of her entertainment at Colby's reaction when he figured out what she had just been told.

'Has IT behaved?' Ashley smirked at that.

'His brother and he went out to dinner and he came back pretty out of it! He fell off of the bed, and couldn't lift himself off the floor, so he slept there. When his alarm went off...it wasn't pretty. LOL!' Jon had to be smiling.

'Are you still crazy about him?' That was an interesting question.

'No,, I lost that couple of days ago.' She had to be honest with him.

'You know he's playing with others.' Swallowing hard, she nodded to herself. The shower stopped in the other room.

'I know, we already talked about that. I see the messages on his phone and computer, the women, and last night his 'fiance' came by. I can't message much longer, the shower just shut off.'

'His WHAT?' Jon's must have dropped.

'You read what I said. She showed up, mad as Hell and ready to give me Hell! I didn't open the door. A neighbor yelled at her and threatened to call the cops if she didn't get out, she was creating a fuss. I really need to go. Talk later!'

'Okay Kiddo, so sorry this crap is going on with you. I will see you later, be careful.' Ashley locked her phone so Colby couldn't check anything and waited for the noise to begin. Colby was out of his room 25 minutes after his alarm went off. He looked like Hell! Moving stiffly, the grumpy man was squinting and looking around for his sunglasses as he locked his suitcase. Ashley was hard pressed not to laugh at the carpet imprints on his cheek.

"Did you pack your glasses and contacts?" Ashley asked, Colby sat on the couch struggling with putting his shoes on, and mumbled something. With a sigh Ashley turned and headed for Colby's bedroom. Glasses on the nightstand, contact cases on the bathroom sink. His grooming kit open on counter, vitamin box beside it, medicine for headaches...still in the medicine cabinet. Picking up his bag as well, she headed for the living room. Putting the small bag on the coffee table she dumped the pill box and extra contacts into it and zipped it shut. Handing him what he needed to see straight, she softly said he was going to need 'all of this'.

Muttering a curse, Colby told Ashley the combination of his suitcase lock so she could tuck the last of his road items inside. He took his eyeglasses and continued to mutter, complaining that he couldn't find his sunglasses, and just where was his coffee? Seriously annoyed, Ashley responded.

"Your mug, which I just handed you is now by your right foot on the floor. Your sunglasses are beside your left hip, you just pulled them from your carry-on and set them there." Giving her a seriously grouchy look, Colby asked if she had made his bed and was the coffee maker turned off?

"Yes on the coffee maker, and you never slept in your bed, but yes I tidied it up." It was a damned good thing that just then, they were notified that the car was there, Ashley was going from annoyed to mad at Colby. Dragging their luggage out after them after Colby had locked up and made sure Ashley had given him the spare key, (Did he know she wouldn't be coming back?) and led the way out to the car. Ashley followed, glaring at his backside. It was obvious Colby had a raging headache, he acted it! Damned if he was going to keep taking shit out on her though!

During the relative calm yesterday, Colby had handed her an envelope with a nice amount of cash for her 'work'. She wasn't exactly as happy as she expected to be on receiving it. That amount, he said was for 'services rendered.' Since most of the 'service' had been sexual, it made her feel like a hooker. Ashley kind of felt sick to think of all he had gotten from her, and how he got it, then again, she had been putting up with his bratty behavior, his tantrums and had been doing her best to treat him as he wanted, while he hadn't been so good to her. He'd used her and discarded her. Ashley took the money, he owed her something.

Colby ordered breakfast to go and asked the driver nicely enough to please go in and pick it up, he handed Ashley the money to give to the man, generously telling him to keep the change as a tip. Fussy with his breakfast, Colby reached for his carry-on and began to dig through it. A nasty string of curses lit the air when he didn't find what he was looking for. Politely asking what was wrong, but pretty sure she already knew what the problem was, Ashley was not surprised by the snarling.

"My fucking pain headache medicine! I must have left it on the counter!"

"Your pill box, contact case and grooming kit were the only things that were on the counter." Ashley's comment earned her a filthy look.

"When we get to the Airport, go to one of the shops and get me something for this fucking headache!" He threw her a Twenty. Not in the least happy at how she was being spoken to, Ashley nodded and looked out the window, clenching her jaw and trying to stay calm and remember, she had to get out of this town, not get left here. After playing with his food for a bit, Colby muttered that the mark on her face was showing more today than yesterday.

"I didn't see it yesterday." Looking at him, amazed he had noticed after all, he Ashley shook her head.

"I had more makeup on it yesterday, covering it up more, but today it is much more sensitive, I must have slept on it or something." Her voice was a little snappy but Colby was being such a bastard she couldn't help it. He flashed a look at her, she could care less.

At the Airport, Ashley grabbed her luggage and stomped off to get the pain reliever it would take to hopefully shut Colby's whining up. By the time she met him at the boarding gate, he was acting contrite as she slapped the bottle of required medicine into his hand as he was waiting for the company flight attendants to see them to the jet.

"Good Morning Sir, Good Morning Ma'am, if you will just leave your luggage, it will be loaded for you." The elegantly dressed woman smiled. Ashley returned her greeting and smiled back, there was no use acting like the jackass beside her, who merely acknowledged the woman with a grunt. Murmuring to the woman as they headed towards their ride out that he had a headache, and to ignore him, Ashley saw a slight knowing nod. Led to the stairway, Ashley was surprised that Colby motioned her to go ahead of him, she did without looking back at him, he was looking at his damned phone.

As she entered the plane, Ashley turned as a soft clicking sound caught her attention, Jon was seated in a chair that was facing away from the door. He smiled and winked, grabbing her hand and squeezing gently. She smiled back and moved on. A loud grumble behind her made Ashley turn to look at Colby instead of looking around as she had started to. Colby pushed his way in, struggling to get the top off of the bottle in his hands, to get to the pain killers. Ashley had noticed a seat at the back next to a table with a large card on it, Colby's name written on it. Nice, the champion got executive seating.

Pushing past her and almost knocking her off balance, Colby dropped the bag off of his shoulder into the seat across from him and barked out in annoyance.

"Would SOMEONE. Get me a bottle of water?" He glared at Ashley, who turning back, looking at the flight attendant, felt her face warm. Ashley was grateful the woman quickly brought it forward, and took it, sparing the sweet looking woman the agony of dealing with Colby. Thanking her, she turned and handing the bottle to Colby, Ashley backed up when he muttered at her not to talk so damned much! Low hisses behind her of others reacting made her reddening face worse.

"Don't stand there like an idiot, go find a seat!" Tears smarting in her eyes, Ashley stiffened and turned quickly, keeping her eyes lowered so she didn't have to look at anybody's face. Humiliated and not wanting to be near anyone right now, a sudden movement caught her eye, and she looked up in time to see Jon being yanked downward from the sudden jump upward he made, by Joe, who was telling him something she couldn't hear.

Joe nodded to someone across from him and she saw Nik rise and head over to the other side of the aisle. A quick glance told her the occupants were, Jon, Joe, Nik/Dolph, Nattie, Claudio/Cesaro, the flight attendant, pilots, the jerk behind her and herself. When Nik moved, he left the only seat available, right across from Jon and Joe. Another look around told her there was one of three seats not occupied by people, one had Colby's bag, one had a small animal carrier, the other was the one Nik just vacated. A motion from Jon caught her eye, he was indicating she should come take the seat in front of him, slowly she moved forward after looking back at Colby.

Taking a breath and walking the few paces, Ashley sat in the seat. It took a couple minutes of muttering and grumbling before Colby finally looked up and saw Jon. When he couldn't see her, apparently Colby jumped up yelling, when she heard him yell her name, she jumped fearfully at his tone, and started to rise. Jon was on his feet and told Colby to sit down.

"Ashley is right here, in the last available seat!" He stressed the last words.

"She's MY assistant! She needs to stay by ME!" Colby was being a total ass! Now Joe who had just been looking over her bruised face stood.

"Colby! Sit! DOWN!" The big man growled. Something made a thud.

"So WHAT? Now I can't even talk to my assistant?"

"You can talk to her, I'm not stopping that." Joe cocked his eyebrow, looking very much like his cousin Dwayne.

"Ashley! Come here, please." Colby called out. With a sigh she slowly got up. Jon was shaking his head 'no'. Walking back, and remaining a safe distance from Colby, Ashley was getting very nervous. Colby asked random questions, which she politely answered with as pleasant a tone as she could manage, hoping the look on her face was decent enough.

An announcement as made for passengers to sit their seats up straight and buckle their safety belts. Ashley made a move to go back to her seat when Colby called out to her again.

"Um...Ash...you said someone had visited last night. I was too tired to remember..." Solemnly she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes!" She paused...your fiance!" Colby's eyes flew open wide and his jaw dropped. Giving him what she hoped was a look of serious sadness, Ashley turned to walk back to her seat. When he gasped out, making a funny sound, then calling her name, she dropped her shoulders and looking down shuffled forward. All conversation had stopped.

Without lifting her head, Ashley raised her eyes and looked at Jon and gave him a smirk and raising of the eyebrows, letting him know she was okay. Joe grinned, his now angry expression fading briefly. Jon stood and glared at Colby as Ashley prepared to sit. All eyes were fixed on Colby, and everyone looked pissed off. Once seated and belted in, the captain began to move the jet into position for take off. Joe tossed Ashley a baggie with a wet cloth in it. Looking at him confused, she looked at him questioningly.

"It's to remove the makeup, uncover that mark." The big man spoke softly. Jon encouraged her. Shaking at first, Ashley said she couldn't.

"Ashley," Joe spoke. "He's treating you like shit. This bruise may have been an accident, but the way he is acting towards you is not. You don't deserve to be treated like this."

"Come on Hun, we won't let him hurt you anymore." Jon coaxed. It took a minute. She'd lose her new job. She'd have to go back home, Shit! Slowly she opened the bag. Well, it wasn't like she'd be able to tolerate Colby much longer anyway.

"Bye bye WWE." She muttered and began to wash away the makeup, both men were watching like Hawks.

"Why did you say that?" Jon asked softly. Shaking her head, she whispered her response.

"After I show this, and after what I just said, I'm done. Even if I wanted to stay on working for him. Do you think he would want me to? Wait until he figures out that I know about the tea, and what I did!" Jon whispered something to Joe, probably cluing him in as to what she had done, making the big man crack up laughing.

"Serves the little shit right! Playing games like that! That's a damned dangerous thing to do!" Joe looked disgusted. When Ashley was done wiping away the makeup and turned her face as requested, both men looked furious, then glared back at Colby.

"Don't worry about it Ashley!" Joe finally spoke when he calmed down. "If you want to stay on, I'm sure we can get you something." He named a couple of people who always needed reliable help. Jon moved closer, reaching out, his hand came up under Ashley's chin, lifting her face. Blue eyes locked on hers.

"You swear to me right now that, that bruise was NOT Colby's hitting you with his hands." Startled by the touch, and the demand, she nodded and swore he hadn't hit her, and the story about the phone rebounding off the wall was the truth.

At that point Colby apparently noticed Jon being way too close to Ashley for his liking and yelled her name. Jon stood and glared at his former Shield-mate.

"Nice bruise your temper left on Ashley's face Jackass!" Jon growled at the younger man before slowly sitting back down. The Captain said over the PA that they were cleared for takeoff. Jon buckled himself back in. Colby, stuck in his seat, yelled at Ashley not to talk to Jon and Joe. Claudio and Nik both yelled back at him to shut the Hell up! Tears in her eyes, feeling the last bits of happiness in her fading, with her 'boss' yelling orders. Ashley got some encouragement to relax from Joe while Jon glared at Colby continually.

The flight was very tense. Everyone made sure that Jon and Colby stayed apart. Finally after an hour of hearing his begging, Ashley unbuckled her seat belt and moved back to see Colby. The two men facing her were both being very nice. Nattie and she had been talking as well. Nattie said she knew a person who could use her help if she wanted to stay around in the company. All eyes locked on her as she stood and faced Colby. Looking up from his damned phone, his eyes opened wide.

"Your face looks awful! Why did you uncover _that_?" Disgusted with him in all ways, the look on his face was not helping him at all. Ashley made a face at him.

"The make up was a bother..I..." Colby cut her off.

"I don't like or want you talking with those two, or anybody else here for that matter! People need to move their shit around so you can sit closer to me!" Before she could respond, Joe voiced his thoughts.

"You know, for one, you dumped your shit, in the seat closest to you, stopping her from sitting there. Two... Ashley may not want to sit anywhere near you Colby."

"Yeah! Maybe she's had enough of you and your bullshit!" Nik added.

"You've done nothing but treat her like shit the whole time since you've been here!" Nattie stood, crossing her arms across her chest.

"She WORKS for ME!" Colby yelled, making Ashley back up. "She LISTENS to ME!" He took his seat belt off and she backed up another step. "Oh no you don't Ash! You stay right there! We're gonna talk!" Ashley couldn't believe him! Clenching her jaw, she crossed her arms. "Get over here, NOW!" The nerve! She took another step back.

"Damn it Ash!" Colby shot up from his seat, so did everyone else still sitting. Suddenly Joe and Jon were in front of her.

"Ashley, go sit back down." Joe's voice was low and calm as he looked over his shoulder at her. Nodding, she went to her seat, finding her legs wobbly and her whole body now shaking. Nattie came over to come check on her.

"She fucking works for me! You can't tell her what to do! I'm her boss! You. Are. Not!" Colby raged on, sounding like he had lost it.

"Do you really think that she wants to work with a pompous jackass who treats her like shit because he isn't man enough to act like an adult and instead throws childish tantrums that result in her getting hurt?" Jon hissed. Immediately the others were trying to keep the two men apart. Ashley was praying that whatever happened, Jon wouldn't get himself into trouble.

Jon and Joe returned to their seats without further prompting but Colby kept trying to come up to see Ashley. Between that and constantly calling her to come back to him, he was giving her a real headache! Thank God others were ready to stand between them and keep him away from her! Finally Colby's temper bubbled over and he had a massive fit, it was too much for Ashley. He was yelling she was his! She belonged to him! That was it! Jumping up, tears falling, Ashley faced Colby from her seat. His expression was maniacal.

"Who do you think you are? You do not own me! I am NOT yours! I am not a freaking possession to be used and discarded! I have no legal binding agreement forcing me to continue working with you! As of this minute, I QUIT! Now! Take your precious phone, your many girlfriends, your dirty messages, your drugged tea that makes women to what you want and STUFF IT!" Ashley yelled out in fury in response, then turned and plopping back in her seat, mad as Hell, Ashley could care less about the flood of tears down her face or who saw it. Shaking violently, it took her a couple minutes to realize there was something serious going on.

The captain was now in the cabin, there was lots of yelling, Nattie was beside her trying to comfort her, dabbing at her tears with tissues and Colby was hysterical. Joe, Jon, Nik and Claudio were standing between her and Colby.

"Is it true that you did not sign a contract when Colby hired you?" Claudio asked. Ashley nodded, Jon laughed loudly. The Captain asked what in the hell was going on.

"We're good, Jackass back here was being aggressive with his former assistant and we're just keeping him from bothering her." Jon smirked at Colby as he responded to the Captain. Claudio continued.

"There was supposed to be a contract Colby, you were given one to have Ashley sign, it outlined..." Colby cut the Swiss man off.

"I fucking know it! I was too damned busy! I didn't even get a full fucking day and a fucking half off of fucking work!"

"You would have had enough time if you hadn't been kissing ass with three or women at once!" Ashley muttered as she wiped her eyes.

"Too bad there's no proof of all the crap he's pulled." Nattie sighed. Ashley perked up and looked at her.

"Yes there is, and I have it!" Now Nattie perked up.

"Do you have proof of the Tea?" Joe asked quietly. Both she and Jon nodded. "Okay, THAT, needs to be addressed. When we land, because the captain got involved, I know damn well that the brass is going to be wanting details. You will have to talk to them, especially since he drugged you with that shit and he's injured you and been abusive." Ashley felt a sick tremor, but nodded. If something wasn't done now, Colby could try to use that tea again, the real stuff if he found out she'd switched it out, and got more. Nattie voiced exactly what she had been thinking and said she would talk to them.

There was a sudden wild scuffle and yelling. Jon stood over Ashley protectively while all the other men were involved with what sounded like a fight, Colby was screaming like a nut. He kept yelling. 'You can't do this to me! I'm the Champion Assholes!" Ashley grabbed her headache relief and took a couple. Jon leaned down asking if she was going to be okay, (mmm, the wicked scent of his body wash!) She nodded and thanked him. The captain firmly said for everyone to return to their seats, he didn't want to hear any more nonsense from them. Slowly everyone returned to their seats and buckled up, Jon spent an extra few moments with Ashley, genuine concern showing on his face. Colby howled out in rage from somewhere behind her.

"What the?"Ashley started to turn to look at him.

"Don't!" Jon said shaking his head. "He tried to get up here to you, he's acting like a maniac right now, so he's been restrained, and he can't get loose, don't worry."

"You just need to stay the Hell away from him." Joe's softly spoken statement was met with sounds of agreement from the others. Because of the way that things were going with Colby, Ashley's stomach was feeling awful. The Captain open the cockpit door, looked out, looked directly at Ashley, then went back in, closing the door.

"That didn't look good!" She murmured, relaying what she had just seen when Jon asked. An hour later passengers were informed they would be landing shortly. When the plane came to a complete stop, they could unbuckle their seat belts, but had to remain seated. A soft chorus of 'uh-oh's' went up. After they landed, the jet taxied it's way across the tarmac. Two Limo's were visible in the distance. As the plane came to a stop, it was about 20 feet from them. Ashley thought she was going to be sick when the company owner and Paul exited one of the vehicles.

"Breathe Ashley, you're going to be fine." The big Samoan whispered soothingly. Nodding, not sure it could be true, she felt so ill as she watched the two unhappy looking men approach the jet.

"Here comes the brass!" Joe warned the others. After the door was open and stairs in place, they quickly ascended up into the jet. It was dead silent, except for a strangled whimper from the back. Dead silence greeted the two men, then soft greetings. Ashley was sure she was going to be sick. Looking around, Vince and Paul seemed to take stock of who was here and where they were. Disgusted glares were directed at Colby, from both men. Vince pointed to the three people on the other side of the plane.

"You all, get your belongings, head out for the bigger car. Now." With only nods, silently, they obeyed quickly. Paul and Vince both looked Ashley. Jon motioned for her to turn her face so they could see the bruise better. Both men grimaced and made hissing sounds as they took a breath.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked. Quickly nodding in answer. Ashley bit her lip nervously.

"Okay," Vince spoke. "Please go with these two, out to the car with the others. Once we're at the arena, we would like you to tell us what happened here, and with that." Vince motioned to her cheek, Ashley nodded again. Along with Jon and Joe, Ashley quickly gathered her belongings, hearing Colby hiss out her name and call her a 'traitor', she turned to look at him. A big hand touched her arm. Colby was all trussed up in his seat, still buckled in. She shook her head.

"Colby, whatever happens and what has already happened, was by your own actions and words. I have only done what was asked of me and the best I could. I have nothing to be sorry for. I will not apologize for not tolerating abuse!" He looked mad as Hell. She turned and left. Walking down the stairs she could hear him yelling her name.

"Keep going." Joe murmured, moving in a way that would have stopped her actions should she have decided to go back.

"I have no intention of going back!" Ashley responded.

"Good girl!" Jon grinned, showing his dimples. Loading their belongings and themselves into the limo, Ashley and the others sat quietly on the ride to the arena. As they exited the car, and she watched the others greet fans and spend a little time with them, it occurred to her that in the half hour to took to get here, she hadn't once thought of Colby, or what the possible consequences for his actions could be. He made his mess, he had to deal with it. Watching the others return to head in and get ready for work, she wondered what would happen now.

 **Well, Colby is about to pay for being such a naughty boy! I have been getting comments on how much people were wanting him to really get a comeuppance! LOL Thank you for all the beautiful suggestions and reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading :) xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**As in my other works of fan-fiction...EVERYTHING within is a work of pure fantasy, NOTHING I write is a reflection or suggestion on the real life of any of the mentioned characters. I do not own WWE or any of it's people, I'm just playing with them for your enjoyment. This is a Het Story. (M/F) :)**

Ashley headed in with the other stopping once as they all did as the smaller car that had Vince and Paul earlier pulled into the parking area. The whole group had turned to look, then turned away. Nattie spoke to Ashley and said she would catch up with her in a little bit. Jon told her to follow he and Joe as they headed to their locker room. Not in the mood to eat at the moment, she followed along and sat on the couch decompressing a little as Jon went out looking for people he knew who could use an assistant. From where she sat behind the closed door, Ashley could tell when Vince and Paul had entered the building, it got very quiet and tense.

Stephanie herself came to get Ashley, unnerving the young woman terrible, Jon and Joe reminded her of the evidence she had and to stay just stay calm, they would be waiting for her to come back. With a nervous smile back at them, Ashley followed the daughter of the company owner to her office. It was all much easier than she expected. Ashley relayed how she got bruised and what happened on the plane. Then Stephanie asked about a 'rumor' that Colby had seduced her, using an (allegedly) drugged tea. Blushing furiously, she nodded.

"He used a tea labeled 'Seduction' whenever he wanted 'something' from me. It's evil stuff! It takes control of your thoughts and actions!" Looking down feeling ashamed, Ashley felt tears starting to prickle at her eyes as she covered her face. Stephanie put a box of tissue closer and spoke soothingly. Ashley had been aware that Vince and Paul were into the room, but until Paul said something, wondering out loud about if the teas was a form a drug or laced with it, she had forgotten them. Vince commented that they wouldn't know unless they could get a hold of some of it to test.

"Does he have it with him? Paul asked. Ashley nodded and told of her actions, making all three of the others laugh. When she said she had a sample of the unaltered original tea in her carry-on. Both Paul and Stephanie walked with her to Joe and Jon's locker room, then retrieved the sample and handed it to Paul. Paul took the small portion and they all walked back to the small office. Vince was no longer in this room, but he could be heard yelling in the next office over. Paul left Ashley with Stephanie and went to join his father in law while the two women seated themselves. This was the part Ashley was frightened of the most.

Stephanie looked very calm and seemed in a good mood. She began by saying the the fact that Colby had not given Ashley the contract to sign made her break away from him easy for her. Stephanie said because of her show of efficiency under stress while dealing with Colby and the multitude off unforeseeable issues, all with violated decent morals and / or company policies and tolerances, not to mention the law...Stephanie felt that Ashley had serious potential to remain withing the company, should she choose. There were a couple people who could use her help.

"As you know by now this is a very fast paced, high maintenance business and we have a few people that could use someone with your level of patience and tolerance. We always need new faces, it takes someone very strong to stay strong here," the older woman laughed, but then get serious. "You just dealt with something very harsh and I would totally understand if you wanted to walk away from the WWE..."

The two women talked causally for about half an hour, Ashley becoming more and more comfortable with Stephanie and the discussion as the time passed, she was doing good until a scream from Colby fro the next room made her jump. His repeated 'You can't do that to me! You can't do that to me!' made Ashley very nervous. Stephanie refocused the trembling woman's attention as she concluded the meeting and said she would lead her over to catering and send a few people who could use help and Ashley could pick what seemed the best choice for her since she had indicated she wanted to stay.

After Ashley filled out a couple basic employment forms, they were off to where Ashley could go and collapse for a few minutes and just...think! Cracking open a water bottle she had grabbed on the way in she only a swallow down before Nattie was beside her. In a heartbeat the other woman had left the table where most of the others from the plane had sat quietly whispering to one another.

"What happened?" Nattie looked really worried. Ashley shrugged.

"They asked how I got the bruise and what happened on the plane. I told them." Nik and Claudio came over and sat down across from her and Nattie.

"We all got questioned too." Nik commented, the others nodded. Shaking his head, Nik kind of stated the obvious. "Man. Colby is in some seriously deep shit! We could him screaming all the way out to the ring!" Ashley frowned.

"Now don't you start feeling sorry for that SOB!" Jon's voice from behind her almost made her turn until a big hand immediately landed on her shoulder and gave a gentle rub. Joe came around where Ashley could see him.

"Are you okay?" The big man asked, nodding, Ashley said yes as a woman walked up.

"Okay you big Palookas, and Nattie, I need to chat with this young lady...give me some air here!" Smart-ass comments and loud growls of annoyance were made in humor. Obviously they liked this woman. Jon leaned down and whispered in Ashley's ear that he and Joe would be at the table behind her if she needed them. Nodding and thanking Jon, Ashley felt a kiss to her temple.

"Be nice to this girl Stella, Don't be an overbearing grouch, she's a sweetheart with the patience of a saint and she's had a rough week." Jon laughed at the glare and hands on hips stance he got from the motherly looking woman.

"Watch your ass Cincinnati!" She shot back and made a motion like she was brushing him away as she sat down, It was obvious they all got along really well. Stella was the main PA who set up the locker rooms to each performers needs and allotments. She explained the job and the routine, and what she needed from an assistant. After Stella came Kennedy who worked with the travel department, then there was a wardrobe person, and a makeup artist.. then two more people...it was exhausting, but halfway through Ashley had decided it was between Stella and Kennedy.

Stella had the job that seemed the best of the lot to work with, and the duties were what Ashley's already been doing pretty much. Almost the whole night was spent in catering but at the end of the night, she had a new job. Standing with Stephanie and Stella, the PA happy for a new assistant who was a new face and had experience was hugging Ashley when Jon came in looking for her. Stella told him there was no way in Hell he could have Ashley until she signed a contract to work for her! Both his face and Joe's lit up.

"Hey Alright! You're staying!" Jon's happiness turned to annoyance with Stella for blocking a victory hug until Ashley quickly read then signed the official paperwork. Jon pouted and mock glared at the older woman who smirked back at him. This was going to be such a blast! So much better than being Colby's assistant! Colby! Oh Geez! What happened to him? Shaking her head, she finished her task, then shook hands with her new boss and got a huge hug. She got a hug from Stephanie as well and they talked for a few minutes. Graciously thanking both woman, Ashley was all smiles.

Now free to go, Ashley went to retrieve her belongings, she was going to be rooming with Stella tonight. Jon had butted in and said that she could ride to the hotel with he and Joe, they had things to discuss... Stella called them the 'twin terrors' and warned them to be careful with her new assistant!' Both men tried to look affronted at the 'twin terrors' comment. Jon looked like he was going to stick his tongue out at the older woman.

Narrowing her eyes, a hand raising to give him a smack Stella put a quick stop to any misbehavior that might have started. Stifling laughter, Joe and Ashley headed to the car while the stare down between Jon and Stella continued for a couple more moments. Out by the car Ashley giggled

 **Thank you for reading! Have a Blessed Day! Xoxox :)**


End file.
